Welcome To Peach Creek!
by PetrifiedStatuesque
Summary: Our favorite pranksters are growing up! Feelings are realized and struggles come forth. Full Summary Inside. KevEdd. Boyxboy.
1. Chapter 1: Salutations, Dorks!

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or plot from Ed, Edd N' Eddy. I do, however, own this particular story.**

**Warning: This story contains homosexual (BOYXBOY/GIRLXGIRL) and mature material, including; sexual situations, misuse of drugs, underage drinking, law-breaking, foul language, and violence. If you are against any of those things then, please, exit without flames. Thank you.**

**Summary: Our favorite pranksters are growing up! School's beginning to come to an end, peer pressure is really starting to set in, and hormones are raging. Especially for two certain hat-wearing opposites who begin to develop and discover the feelings they feel for each other. And when the expression of their love is shown, watch as all those who are around them react. Horrible summary, my apologies. KevEdd. BoyxBoy.**

* * *

><p>"Salutations Eddy! I trust you are just as enthused as I to return to our education system, in hopes of bettering ourselves for the near future, yes?"<p>

It was currently Eddward Marian Vincent's, along with the rest of the cul-de-sac -save for a select few-, Senior year of High School. And, over the years, just as expected with everything else, many things had changed.

For one, the scams had ceased to partake, having become sparse over their eighth grade year before disappearing entirely when High School became the alternative. Along with this, came difficulties Eddward entirely expected, just not so drastically. The Ed's friendship had drifted apart. Naturally, with opposing schedules and new faces, one could only understand that things would be different.

Eddy, through all of his bad decisions, had to be the most disappointing in the intellect's forgiving eyes. He'd grown to a substantial height -just shy of an inch compared to Eddward-, lost his baby fat, and was quite handsome, to say the least -though Eddward protested profusely against the eyebrow, nose, and multiple ear piercings he had adapted over the years-. But, after his appearances began to become fewer by the day, Ed had come to the chemistry wiz with the horrid news of Eddy's participation under the influence. Naturally, Edd tried full-heartedly to speak with his dearest friend about his wrongful decisions. But his voice fell on deaf ears as the intake became worse. Now, not a day went by where you didn't see the bloodshot eyes adorning Eddy's tired, sullen features. His spiral into depression obvious to both Eddward and their loveable oaf, Ed. Though, neither deemed it safe to approach the ex con over the matter, simply keeping a watchful eye out.

Ed, on the other hand, was an entirely different, if not more troublesome, situation. Puberty had done him well, bulking the already invincibly solid body he possessed while his height reached to outrageous numbers. He easily towered over everyone in their town, the same goofy grin always upon his masculine features. He began working for Rolf, who'd dropped out of school as soon as he was sixteen -his beginning of Sophmore year-, the summer before they'd become freshman. The farm work was laborious and long, reaching to the point where the Ed's only saw each other in their completed trio during school hours or heavily scheduled meets. And, just as Sophmore year had ended, Ed had announced that he was quitting school to work for his friend full-time.

Great. _Fantastic_.

Edward, of course, was horrendously against this, trying everything he could to stall the idea that leaving was a genius plan. But, as always, the lump never fully took him up on the advice, though he did have a small, serious conversation with the intellect about how he felt for the situation. It had been one of those times where the large male had completely outwitted even the great mind of Vincent control. Becoming oddly serious in his explanation that school just wasn't for him, that he wasn't cut out to grasp hold of the degrees and awards the intellect himself strived for.

'_I'll be okay, Double Dee._' He remembered the other reassuring as he hugged him with bone crushing pressure, 'There's no need to worry for me!' That's what he'd said, but the hat wearing genius still struggled with the fact that his continuation of his high school career would be without the tall teddy bear.

The brunette's frown deepened as Eddward slid into the passenger seat of his self-bought vehicle.

It was amazing, really, that the stubbornly stingy con artist managed to save up enough for the goal of a car, the fact hat he'd pulled through with such a high-set luxury more surprising than anything. Eddy, having had worked countless hours at his part-time job at the small mini-mart across town, no longer had to walk the two miles it took to get to such a location.

A scowl -that the hat-wearing genius had grown far too accustomed to for the mind to even acknowledge that it was, indeed, a scold- pulling the seams of his slightly chapped lips downwards.

"Stuff it, Sockhead." He grumbled, agitated by the simplest of things, and placed a cigarette between his lips.

A gap toothed smile faltered, Edd's hand instinctively reaching up to adjust his recently bought, plain black beanie -the white-stripped, childhood headwear long since worn away to practically nothing- at the insult. Toxic puffs of cancer wafting over a pale face after the pierced brunette lit the Menthol.

"Pardon me, Eddy. But would you mind rolling down the window?" Eddward asked in careful, polite voice. He didn't want to upset the other.

Heaven forbid something actually _offended_ Eddy.

Said male grunted but did as asked, grumpily continuing to drive in the mornings warmth before slowing as they neared the 'Park N' Flush' trailer park. Eddward took the chance to take in the condition a place he once feared so severely. Observing the overgrowth of weeds and grass, junk thrown and tossed around as if it were the dump, and over all smell of musk that proved baths weren't a regular.

He forced himself to avoid a grimace from this knowledge just as he noticed Eddy's car pulling to a stop in front of the Kanker mobile home, the horridly high-pitched squeal of the rusted breaks cutting through the air sharply.

The poor excuse of a shelter had more than a few improvements needed to even be considered stable. The rusted metal was showing through the blue paint coating the siding, Lee having slapped the color across in an attempt to hide such things. The stairs leading to the door were rotted, Eddward nearly falling through every time he attempted to ascend the poor workmanship, the screen door placed before the actually front barrier was hanging on one hinge, crooked with the screen punched through from seeing many spurts of anger. Overgrowth surrounded the perimeter, windows were taped up with newspaper, and the roof had tarps laid over to prevent the inevitable leaks.

Eddward had always said he'd help with repairs if needed, but, was usually shot down with glares of death before he could finish.

He'd make it his personal project this up-coming summer, he thought.

Just as he was about to exit the vehicle to go knock on the door, the ravenette's best friend beat him to the punch by slamming his palm down onto the car horn, a terribly old and screeching shriek sounding throughout the presently quiet park.

Edd scowled and turned to him, "Eddy! You will wake the neighbors if you continue with that obnoxious racket!"

The stoner simply took another drag from his cigarette and said, as he exhaled, "Like I give a shit. The bitches need to hurry it up before we're late."

"_Language_, Eddy!"

He rolled his eyes, "Yeah yeah, I got it, Sockhead."

Frowning once again at the nickname, Edd grumbled to himself before seeing the door to the trailer open. It slammed back against the side of the trailer, the dent from years of such abuse further imprinted, as two sisters, who looked less then enthused to be up at such an early hour, came out and jumped over, rather than risk the stairs themselves, the few steps and landing on the grass.

A gap-toothed smile brightened exceptionally as they neared and got into the back seats of Eddy's car.

"Greetings, Marie, May! Are you ready for-" he began, only to be interrupted.

"Save the speech for after lunch, Eddward. I'm too tired." His blue haired, best friend groaned, earning a snicker from the boy next to Eddward as said boy pouted.

And yes, you were correct in forwarding the term best friend.

After high school had come, Marie had seemed to calm down her antics. She ceased her chase while her sisters continued theirs. They ended up conversing one afternoon. A few upperclassmen had been getting rough with Eddward, nothing unusual, but Marie, bless her, had stepped in before things had gotten too messy. And, whilst dabbing at the blood pooling beneath the Ed's nose, having literally dragged him into, regrettably, the ladies restroom, Eddward was ecstatic to find that she had quite a lovely personality. She was rather smart, despite not caring for her studies, and, with the genius' help, she is now at the top of their class along with a few others, including Edd himself. They've been inseparable ever since that time, in their Sophomore year. And, unfortunately, -or fortunately, depending on how it is looked at- despite the time he's had with his childhood friends, Marie has been more of a friend to the intellect than both Eddy and Ed.

Not that it can be said that the two haven't been there for him. It is simply known that Ed has always been a softy, just gullible. And Eddy... Well. Eddy's just.. Eddy.

That doesn't quite help the situation but, Edd supposed they themselves don't make very much sense, so neither would the logic.

These thoughts were interrupted when the Ed felt a pair of familiar, feminine and mildly tattooed arms wrap around his neck, the hug being caused awkward by the headrest interrupting direct contact.

A pair of lips were then at his ear, "Don't be upset, I'm just really tired is all." she purred, trying to remedy her harsh words.

Edd blushed lightly and stumbled over his words, "Oh goodness! I-I'm terribly sorry, Marie. I did not intend to gain your guilt. Forgive me, I am perfectly fine and understand you are simply lacking in energy on this morning!" He babbled.

She giggled and kissed a now scarlet cheek, causing the poor boy to blush more, "Calm down, silly. I forgive you." she said and released her prey to sit back.

The junior smiled sheepishly and glanced over when Eddy groaned and rolled his eyes, "Geez Double-Dee. Don't have a heart attack. It's like you guys are dating or something." He muttered the last part, earning a scowl.

Marie was the only one who knew do the dork's secret. Eddward had come out to her sometime during his Sophomore year, a while after they'd befriended one another, that he was homosexual. She was absolutely accepting and swore not to tell a soul. And, being true to her word had brought the two closer together overall.

"That is not the case, E-"

The ravenette was interrupted once again by May, who seemed all too willing to join in on picking on him, "Yeah, except he's Marie's bitch." she said in her high-pitch, guttural voice, heated down from many years of smoking, like Eddy's.

Edd's jaw dropped and he blushed heavily at the absurd accusation, "May!" he shrieked, voice cracking embarrassingly and causing the two to laugh.

"Yeah!" Eddy added, "I bet he even let's her paint his toenails and smears that weird, green gunk all over his face to prevent wrinkles!"

"Eddy, please-" he tried.

"Hah!" May howled, lighting up a cigarette, "You should hear him when he comes over for the night!" She calls and leans heavily against her blue haired sister.

"Just what are you two doing in there that requires so much noise.?" She asked in a sultry tone, suggestively waggling her eyebrows.

The elder rolled her eyes and shoved the blonde back to he own side of the backseat.

"Fuck off, May."

"Marie! Language, ple-!"

"Make me, you blue-waffled cunt." the younger snarled, suddenly angry with the harsh treatment.

'_Oh dear.._' Eddward thought in distress to himself, noticing how Eddy huffed a sigh of annoyance and sucked down more intoxication from his cigarette as May threw her own out in order to strangle her sister.

The two half-sisters continued with their attempted brawl until Eddy managed to pull the car into the school parking lot.

By then, Eddward's face was set into an obviously annoyed expression, still sour from the insults thrown unnecessary towards him. He flashed a glare towards Eddy and the blonde beast in the back before he stepped out of the vehicle as gracefully as he could.

"Oh come on, Double-Dee." May said in a sing song voice, noticing his fierce gaze.

"We were only kidding, Sockhead." Eddy said, finishing off his second cigarette and stomping on it.

Being ever the gentlemen, the tall Ed smoothed over his vest and slung his satchel across his chest before opening the back door for Marie to step out, frowning as he did.

"I fail to see what is so very funny about my misfortune."

The druggie rolled his eyes, "Whatever."

Sighing to himself, Eddward closed the door once Marie was out, one black tipped hand fixing the black dress she wore with little skulls on it while the other ran through the Mohawk her short blue hair was styled into, as Eddy walked away. May having run off to go find a date, no doubt.

Marie then wrapped an arm around his neck, pulling him down to her height, and smiled up.

He stared back in monotone.

She snickered as he carefully removed her arm, releasing him from the crucial position.

"Now now, Eddward. You know I love you."

"So you say." he replied, crossing his long arms over a sweater clad chest.

She giggled and kissed his pale cheek, "Come on, let's go get our schedules." she said and, being that her powers were too great, the Ed couldn't help but return her smile. Allowing her to lace her smaller, feminine fingers with his bony, pale digits before walking towards the one thing Eddward had been excitedly anticipating since the end of their last school year.

* * *

><p>Panted breaths escaped through slightly chapped lips as the weight that had been lifted repeatedly with now slightly shaky arms, was eased down. Secured into it's holder before the redhead allowed himself to slowly sit up upon the bench.<p>

A quick glance at the clock told him that he had time for a quick thirty minute run before he'd need to shower and head off to school before the his first class began.

So, snatching up his iPod on the way, Kevin Barr, Senior at Peach Creek High, star football player, and former -on occasion- bully, stepped out into the humid morning air of August, red cap nowhere in sight, and stuffed the white earbuds into his ears as he took off down his regular path.

Over the years, many things have changed for the popular ginger. For one, puberty must have loved him, for it was far too kind to be anything but considered fair towards the now 6'4 male. His once scrawny body was now broad and muscular, chiseled and tone from his daily routines. The pale, freckled skin that used to burn so easily, after many years of being outside, tamed down in order for an attractive shade of light bronze over took the expanse of flesh. Accompanied with sharp, emerald green eyes, a bright, crookedly charming smile, and deep copper hair, one could have no other choice but to consider the man attractive.

Not that Kevin was complaining.

Oh _no_, not in the least.

As he paced himself, by now turning onto a small path through the construction site-were they ever going to continue the work?-, having already passed the old playground, Kevin began thinking about, well, everything.

Running had always been pleasant to him. Sure, the sweat smelled rank, legs became cramped, muscles get tense, and breathing becomes the hardest task to accomplish as your lungs burned. But, when it was just him, the beat of his music, and the open air, he'd like to think that it was a small escape towards his reality.

He didn't have to pretend. Didn't have to lie. He didn't even have to think. But he did. He'd think about his dad, Nazz, Nat. He'd think about his past, what he wanted to do in the future. If he could bully Johnny into giving up his homework again or if he should just not give a shit. He'd think about football, about girls, food. Everything.

It was nice, to just be able to think and not have to act on it. Because all he really needed to focus on was the pattern of his breathing, the pace of his carefully placed steps, and the path ahead of him.

Most people can't accomplish said path he takes every single day. Both Nazz and Nat had tried, having ended up complaining only a quarter of the way through and, because it had been with them, the usually time it took him was stretched out over two hours because they'd insisted on walking.

Pussies.

That was the first and last time he'd ever taken anyone with him.

Yeah, you had to go past the playground, through the construction site, weave across the Creek, sneak behind the trailer park, climb through the junkyard, and then make your way back behind all of the houses in the cul-de-sac before coming around the corner and head back towards the jock's house. So what?

It wasn't _that_ bad.

Kevin had even managed to shave his time down to the thirty minutes of which he was taking right now, having nailed the perfect pace without any breaks between.

By the time he got back, the sleeveless hoodie he wore was clinging to his body, soaked in sweat, his feet and calves ached, and his entire torso was tense.

But he didn't mind, he was used to it.

Ducking under the frame of his basement door, far too tall to walk through properly, and closing the door, he made his way towards the equipment laying around, tossing his iPod on top of an old tv he would sometimes indulge in while working out.

Picking up a towel from the bench, the redhead wiped at his sweaty face, side-stepping and weaving his way through the crowded basement.

A certain blue Great Dane, Lottie was her name, quickly scrambling to stand at her unbelievably tall height in order to follow. She caught up to walk side-by-side with her master up the steep stairs, earning a pat on her head before a race broke out between the two, through the currently quiet house, to see who could get to the bathroom first.

As expected, Kevin's giant friend beat him by a landslide.

He laughed heartily when her paws slid across the checkered tile floor and she tumbled into the tub, causing the smile to disappear. Instead replace with a look of concern as the tall male rushed over to check on her. She easily got up, though, and simply looked at her redheaded owner with a gleam in her bright blue eyes.

Kevin smiled and ran his hands over her short grey hair, kissing her head before Reaching past her to start the shower.

He walked over and held the door open, ever the gentlemen towards his beloved lady, but she cocked her head to the side in confusion, believing to have been invited to attend such a luxurious act.

But the redhead rose an eyebrow, "You know better, Lottie," he chided, voice deep and still just a hint out of breath, "No more showers together. Not after last time."

She almost seemed to pout, her tail between her legs as she patterned out of the room, slowly in case he changed his mind.

He didn't.

A roll of the eye and closing of the deep chestnut door was all it took before he began stripping himself of his sweats, having kicked off his shoes and peeling off the hoodie.

He kept the water chilled, waking himself further as he slowly worked out the tension his his muscled with a thoroughly lathered up hand. Once done, the jock stepped out and towered himself down, wrapping the now damp fabric around his waist before opening the door and walking down the hall and into his room, finding Lottie sprawled out across my bed.

Scowling, he spoke, "It was cute when you were a pup, now it's just annoying, Lot."

She ignored the banter, simply snuggling further into her spot and causing the man to sigh in exasperation as he pulled on a pair of briefs and a black tank top.

Next came the orange hoodie; it was rather warm outside, but the light material would do in the air conditioned building of the school.

While searching around the heavily covered floor for a clean pair of jeans, Lottie quickly jumped from the bed and ran downstairs at the sound of a door opening and closing, her bark low yet feminine as well in greeting. Kevin couldn't help but laugh when he heard the unmistakable yell of Nazz as the dog, no doubt, attacked her with love.

It was in the midst of putting on a pair of worn, red converse when a long haired blonde came tumbling into the room, clearly not amused by Lottie's insistent licking.

"Why does she _always_ do this to me?!" her light and feathery voice complained.

Chuckling lightly, he stood up, "Because you're the only other female who comes around here." He explained, looking around for his hat, and adding in a mutter, as an afterthought, "Lottie, you better not have ate it."

"Over here, genius."

He turned, signature red hat in the hands of his best friend.

Taking it, Kevin placed it backwards on his head, muttering a thanks as she continued ranting.

"That's another thing we're gonna have to change! I mean, jeez, Kevin. When was the last time you even went on a date, dude?" she asked, going over to the corner cracked mirror in order to check her already perfectly red lips, adding more lipstick.

He simply rolled his eyes, stuffing his pockets with necessities, such as his phone and wallet.

"Where's Nat?"

"In the car, waiting. So you better hurry before he sucks us into listening to his favorite station, again."

Grimacing, he quickly slipped a faded purple back back over one shoulder, picking up his duffle bag with sports gear filling the inside space before walking out, having to pry the cheerleader from the mirror.

"Hey!"

"You look fine, Nazz." he drawled, though meaning it.

Recently, ever since she'd gotten a boyfriend -which was really nearly a year ago- Nazz had become increasingly aware of her own appearance. Kevin could remember the times where she didn't give a flying fuck what anyone thought, which, she still doesn't towards him. But, it's become troublesome to see such a strong and admirable person fall under the pressures of others, Kevin's found.

She's even let her hair grow out to an outrageously long length, almost to the small of her back.

Fucking _Nazz_. With long hair.

Kevin could honestly say he'd preferred her with her short hair, and he's told her as such. And when the make-up, which he'd told her a million times she didn't need, and the expensive clothes came into play, Kevin had to remind himself of just who he was looking at.

Which made him frown.

Because shit, this was Nazz they were talking about.

His other half, in a completely non-romantic way. His best friend. Hell, his _sister_, even.

It was different, when she stayed overnight, which was less often considering her boyfriend -that issue having been taken care of-. Kevin was proud to say that she trusted him enough to abandon the unnecessary day-to-day applications in order to just be herself again. She didn't need all of those things to just lay around and eat pizza while playing video games.

And this made Kevin smile.

Though, his thoughts were broken when she pulled her hand from his own and ran ahead, hugging Mr. Barr, who was dressed in a robe with a cup of coffee in hand, and kissing his cheek before running out the door.

The older man smiled, rubbing away the brand-mark of lipstick from his chin before he noticed his only son with tired grey eyes, a smile tugging his lips.

"Have a good day at school." he said, teasingly.

A glare formed, but it was quickly beaten down by the smile Kevin gained from looked at his father's.

"Thanks, Dad. See ya."

The towering male patted Lottie's head once more, telling her to stay before he exited the yellow and teal house, walking down the steps and cemented path, towards the sleek black car that belonged to Nazz.

Noticing Nathan in the front, Kevin chuckling as the two bickered and smacked at each other to change the radio station. Chucking his duffel bag in the back seat before climbing in himself, Kevin was now greeted with the glorious sound of their arguing as the door was closed, sealing his fate.

The two continued as she started backing up. As an escape, Kevin averted his eyes to look out the window, trying to find any sort of distraction from the increasing volume coming from his obnoxiously proud friends.

And that was when he noticed him.

Long lean and toned legs seemed to tumble over their own feet, tripping over nothing and concealed in black skinny jeans that easily tricked the eye into believing the limbs were a mile long. His torso consisted of a green sweater vest over a collared button-down, sleeves pushed up to show off the pale expanse of forearms. A red tie tucked under as to not get caught in the wind, all of which secured into the hem of those black jeans and belt.

His hair was raven black, only a few locks around his ears and neck visible from beneath the black beanie he wore. Petal pink lips pulled back so as to allow his front two teeth to bit down into his plump lower lip. And stunning blue eyes brightened as the tall, lean male scurried away from his home, in an excited rush.

Kevin knew him from anywhere. He'd grown up with him, after all.

It was none other, than Eddward Vincent.

His Steve Madden's carried him easily as he held some books firmly against his chest, ones that couldn't fit into the already filled satchel flying in the wind behind him, looking more like a stuffed sausage than anything, the other hand holding down the hat wore on his head, so it wouldn't fall.

Kevin watched as the slightly petite Junior walked towards his rival's, Eddy's, piece of shit car.

He scoffed, thinking it better of to just look away from him before he caught the nerd's dorkiness. But, then, the redhead found himself unable to do as such, his eyes boring into the unsuspecting other as those pretty little lips showed off a gap-toothed smile that was far too adorable to be considered even carefree.

There was innocence in Eddward's eyes, a vulnerability that, for some reason, made the jock's stomach twist and turn over a few times too many. A childish want for that smile to be directed towards himself suddenly brimming his thoughts-

'_Woah, gay._'

He frowned at himself, shaking his head and facing front when he realized he'd been staring for much too long, his self-scolding frozen when he noticed that the other two were now looking at him strangely.

"What?"

He tried hard to hold back the snarl in that one word.

"What're you staring at, dude?" Nazz asked, looking to where the redhead once had a moment before in time to see the little -well, not so little anymore- dork scramble into the ratty old car.

Nathan chuckled, "Dork."

'_Well, fuck you, too._'

Kevin rose an eyebrow at himself, having to stop himself from producing the defensive words his tongue threatened to spit at the other.

Since when did he care about insulting the Double _Dweeb_?

He didn't have time to dwell on it, simply deciding to let it go as Nazz went into a story about Ed as she drove. So etching about when she was coming to get Kevin this morning and he'd passed by.

"He was carrying like, five chickens under his arms," she explained, giggling.

"Talkin' about how he was going to save them from the evil aliens from 'the great Gratiphi-rea-.. erm," she struggled before waving a dismissive hand, "Some type of galaxy or something." she finished lamely, laughing a bit at herself as a pair of heart shaped sunglasses were placed upon her face, the car accelerating with a step of her foot.

The teal haired teen chuckled, propping his feet atop the dashboard, "I don't think he's ever had one serious thought in his life."

"Well, what'd you expect?" Kevin offered, "Especially now that he's working for Rolf nearly all the time."

"Speaking of which, didn't Rolf quit school or somethin'?" Nat asked, checking himself out in the mirror and toying with his braces.

"Pft, yeah, like, two years ago, dude. Where have you been?" the blonde beauty asked teasingly.

It was true, the blue haired foreigner had turned seventeen last year, during their Sophomore year, and gave up school as soon as it was legal. Instead, Kevin hears he's been working at his far and bought property out at the cornfields, Ed helping him with crops and such as well.

It was weird, really.

Just another reminder that they were all growing up.

The carefree jock rolled his eyes and ran and through the colorful, spiky mess that was his hair, "Whatever, it's not my job to keep updated on these things. That's what I've got you guys for."

"Nice to know we're so loved, Nat." Kevin replied dryly.

He shrugged, "Hey, man, don't hate. I'm just too lazy for that shit."

"Obviously." Nazz chipped in.

They continued with the teasing and small talk until Nazz parked in the dreaded school parking lot, not too terribly crowded considering it was a small town.

Kevin grumbled grouchily as he got out of the car, walking with the two fiends he had the honor of calling his best friends, into the hell that waited, before separating from them to go to the office. The damn system having forgotten to send his schedule through the mail.

"I'll catch up with you guys later."

"'Kay, don't get lost now, ya hear!" Nathan called after the redhead, cat-calling Kevin's ass as Nazz slung her arm round her friend's neck and dragged him off.

A roll of Kevin's eyes towards the stupidity and a flip of the bird over his shoulder was the only indication that he'd heard.

He stood tall, being over six foot always had it's perks, walking as his mind wandered a bit dazedly to earlier.

Why would a dork like Eddward stick out so much?

Especially after all of these years?

It wasn't as if Kevin'd paid much attention to him before. Sure, when they were kids, the redhead had picked on him constantly.

Well, not really.

Most of that was just hated directed towards Eddy.

Eddward simply found himself in the middle while the battle flared and fists were thrown.

Most of the time, that is. Kevin was man enough to admit that he'd targeted the nerd a time or two. But when high school came, Eddy got into a whole bunch of drugs and didn't really bother with much of anything other than that, leaving Kevin to his own devices -except on occasion-. And then, Ed started working for Rolf all the time, so no one really saw much of him.

Really, the was no reason to involve himself with them.

They didn't bother the redhead, except for the few times that Eddy and he had crossed paths, one glance causing another useless fight between he two, so he'd never paid much attention. Anymore, that is.

So why, Kevin asks, does the little -well, tall- raven haired, gap-toothed nerd suddenly have the jock's attention?

He shook his head, '_Right, I'm over-analyzing this.._'

There's nothing going on.

...Is there?

* * *

><p><strong>I know, for the first chapter, this really sucks. But I swear, it gets better! Please review or leave ideas for what you'd like to happen, I'm open.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: A Shark In Water

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or plot from Ed, Edd N' Eddy. I do, however, own this particular story.**

**Warning: This story contains homosexual (BOYXBOY/GIRLXGIRL) and mature material, including; sexual situations, misuse of drugs, underage drinking, law-breaking, foul language, and violence. If you are against any of those things then, please, exit without flames. Thank you.**

**Summary: Our favorite pranksters are growing up! School's beginning to come to an end, peer pressure is really starting to set in, and hormones are raging. Especially for two certain hat-wearing opposites who begin to ****develop and discover the feelings they feel for each other. And when the expression of their love is shown, watch as all those who are around them react. Horrible summary, my apologies. KevEdd. BoyxBoy.**

* * *

><p>Marie swung their clasped hands as the two adolescents walked down the hallway, the middle Kanker's mismatched eyes glance towards Eddward when his throat was cleared as an indication to which he was about to ask.<p>

"So, how is Lee with her new job?"

Their mother had abandoned them.

Three years ago, she got pregnant with her boyfriends child and ran off with him to raise the kid elsewhere. So, for once showing what a true responsibility she could manage, Lee had quit school in order to go to work to provide for her sisters. Recently having left her old job to become a secretary for some hotshot in the city miles away from our small town.

Marie herself worked at the drive-in movie theatre one weekends, also having a seasonal job in the summers at the public pool.

The blue haired rebel shrugged, "Alright, I guess. She had to get up at four this morning to catch the bus and I don't think she'll be home till late." She said casually.

She must think him a fool.

The smartest of Ed's could tell, through her uncaring front, that she was certainly concerned for her eldest sister. Maybe it was the fact that Marie was now older, more mature, or possibly the simple assumption that Lee really was the only mother figure she had left.

Because when their mother left, Marie had been _devastated_.

It had been right about the time that they had became close, so, naturally, Eddward had comforted her a many in order for her to overcome the tragedy. Lord knows she'd helped the hat wearing genius plenty with his own parental demons and dysfunctional family affairs.

It was only right to return the favor.

He could remember, those horribly late nights they'd spend out and about, his arms a constant, around her as she'd cry into his shoulder. And Eddward couldn't even find it in himself to chastise the way the expensive cashmere stained, the bags that had developed under his eyes, or the studying he'd, outstandingly, put off until later. His ever-reeling mind would simply focus onto one thing; comforting Marie.

Really, one could believe it was those sleepless nights that brought them so close together.

Truly.

And, in time, Edd believed he was able to heal her. Just enough to be strong through the situation. She herself landed a job at Peach Creek's Drive-In and did her best to help Lee with the bills.

Lee.

The redheaded harlet, the beastly, excuse this, bitch.

The _Kanker_.

Lee, who was just as traumatized, who was just as human as the rest of the outrageous cast which made up Peach Creek -though she refused to show it at the best of times-, was the one to surprise everyone by stepping up to take control the way she did. It was admirable, really.

Some would say that she only did it because, well, she had to.

And those are of whom Eddward would have to call liars.

May, God help her, on the other hand, was not so lucky in the outcome.

The poor girl was an absolute wreck, as observed by not only Edd, but everyone around them, as well. Still is, in fact.

She was never home, staying out and getting intoxicated with God knows what. The nerd remembers the nights when Marie would talk about the things May would do and people she would sleep with. The way her already poor grades dropped completely. Being held back for the last few years so that she was still a Freshman, at sixteen, and would probably remain one until she either got her act together, or simply dropped out as Rolf did. Only it wouldn't be to tend to her nonexistent farm, but to continue with her partying that was inevitably going to ruin her life more so then it already is.

But, then, you couldn't exactly blame all of this on their mother, now, could you?

May has been in a downward spiral since the very beginning, really.

The hat-clad male was just thankful that both Marie and Lee didn't follow in suit, like he'd once believed they would.

He felt for the May, really, he did, but the disappointment that was felt was, unfortunately, greater.

Sighing internally, reorganizing himself, Edd managed to bring himself back and merely smiled.

"I'm sure she will be much happier with the income, Marie. So, not to worry, yes?"

Though, he knew, she would, anyway.

She looked up, neck craned as the blue eyed male tended to tower over her shorter frame, and smiled as well, "Yeah, you're right."

The duo locked arms and strolled into the main office, Edd's vision colliding with something. It took a moment for the imagery to make sense, but once it did, eyes of crystalized sky widened. A heartbeat topped. Because that of which filling the male's retinas was so obstructing, so stunning, so -oh curses, what is the word?- _unnerving_ that he feared for his own stability.

A masculine physique that quaked the knees of even the proudest, most prudish of minds, including -regretfully- Eddward himself. Strong calves, thighs that screamed 'squats', muscled -good lord- gluts, a defined back, broad shoulders supported by firmly packed arms, a few veins naturally standing against the tanned, freckled flesh; all leading up to a production of coppery hair that was coarse yet required the need to be fingered in order to determine the silkiness...

'_God Lord! Control, Eddward! Control!_'

But he was so well developed, for his age. One could only imagine the feel of the tall man moving above-

_Oh, my..._

Edd had to physically shake his head in order to rid himself of such thoughts before a certain pair of dark-washed jeans went beyond the point of comfort. The thought alone blazing itself in honesty across pale cheeks and up displayed ears.

By now, you've probably guessed who was leaning against the front desk, yes?

Kevin Barr, for those of you who are, excuse the harshness, clueless.

Now, understanding what others think, Edd knows he is being ridiculous, over-reacting, perverted, atrocious for having such a reaction to simply glance at the redhead.

But... it simply cannot be helped.

The jock has held the others attention for the past six years, ever since they were in middle school and were required to start changing for Physical Education.

Joyous.

It can still be remembered, the very first time Edd had, _casually_, of course, come across a certain, erm, website when he was browsing for... oh dear, well, whatever it was the young man was researching! Anyway, it was when he'd seen the unmistakeable act of homosexual intercourse, by mistake, of course, that the confusion of his own sexuality became apparent. It was predictable, after a bit more research, that he'd came to the conclusion that he was, at least, bisexual. The crush he'd possessed against Nazz was still in the boy's mind, until Edd came to the realization that his infatuation towards the blonde was a simple case of admiration.

So, to make a long story short, as they say, when Kevin began undressing in the middle school locker room, Eddward became aroused.

How _humiliating_.

Of course, the younger version of himself hid such a mortifying thing from the others dwelling near, but, despite the embarrassment, his fascination for the bully continued on.

Kevin was unaware of this fact, naturally, as Edd had always been too self-conscious with himself to act upon such a taboo confession. And even if he'd of had such courage, it was of no use, for the redhead was by far too straight for his own good. A fact that constantly reminded the Ed into further depression.

You would think this would make sense enough for his logical brain to put an end to such a hopeless 'crush'.

And you, along with Edd's hypothesis, would be incorrect.

_Fantastic_.

Such an embarrassing concept, the amount of attraction directed towards that redheaded male. In a physical sense, yes, but, more than anything, Edd believes that he craves the others attention. He even finds himself longing for the days when Kevin would still pick on all of the Ed's, once a scam went to, pardon, hell.

At least then, there was contact.

Now, Eddward was lucky to get a single, fleeting glance from the jock every now and then. And even with those sparse occurrences under his belt, it was most definitely not enough to sedate this terrible need and want clawing it's way against the inner sanctum of the gap-toothed male's stomach.

Sighing audibly, feeling a ghostly ache, before snapping out of whatever trance had enveloped him, Edd noticed Marie had been calling his name and was now waving a hand in front of his face.

Blushing at the sheer wonder for how long he'd been staring, Eddward looked down to her quickly.

"My sincere apologies, Marie. I seem to be.. Distracted."

It was worded carefully, as to not give anything away.

Fat chance.

The blue haired Kanker rose an eyebrow and looked forward, her lips splitting into a large grin at the sight of the broad football player.

Drats!

Exposed.

"I see whatcha mean, there." came her deathly purr.

And, before he could even blink, Eddward found himself shoved and pulled until he found himself standing right next to the object of certain desires and affections.

Marie held firmly to his hand, ringed fingers clenching and painted nails digging so as to keep him from running, causing Edd's body to become ridged at the close proximity.

Lean muscle brushed against wiry meat, scolding skin through material and sending sinful sparks throughout Edd's frame as Kevin turned to observe who had so suddenly presented themselves.

And Edd blushed, like a young girl getting kissed for the first time.

How disgusting.

Because he was leaning on his arms, the jock had to look up in order to meet Edd's entrapped gaze, something he hasn't had to do since they were mere children, when the Ed exceeded in height. Which, clearly, wasn't the case, anymore. For he approximately stood at least two or three inches above below the other when properly postured.

Not that any of this mattered at the moment.

Cerulean blue eyes locked with ungodly forest green, captivated by the intensity that always seemed to be present within the orbs, and Edd felt his tongue twist at odd angles in an attempt to form what is known as the English language.

Of course, _that_ failed horribly.

And he was looking at Edd, expectantly.

_Oh Godness, he's looking at me!_

An elbow to the ribs forced a helpless yelp from between his pale lips.

The cock of an auburn eyebrow, clearly confused and a bit off put by the awkward actions was all it took for Edd's bottom lip to start quivering nervously.

Pinching Marie in revenge, Eddward flushed heavily as he tried to cover up the embarrassing noise by smiling, granted, uneasily.

"G-Greetings, Kevin!" he managed, "How are you on this fine day of educational learning? I, for one, am most over-joyed to be back within our school's hallways, fully prepared to learn and feed my need for more knowledge. To feel the outright proudness to bring home my newest finds in order to better and prepare myself for the days ahead. Did you know, Kevin, that the scientific need to st-"

The inexcusable display of failure was cut short when Marie's collided with the Senior's ribs again, harder.

The male could have screamed in pain, but realized it was to shut up the insistent babbling and instead sealed his lips, forcing another quaking smile towards Kevin's perplexed expression and beating down the renewed rush of blood that he knew was sprouting up his neck.

Curse his inability to function properly amongst peers!

Let alone Kevin, for that matter.

Edd could even feel sweat forming as he waited tensely for his reply.

'_Filthy, filthy, filthy!_'

Kevin continued to stare at the dork a few more, agonizing, moments before blue eyes watched the redhead's tongue lick over his lips, those eyes trained shamefully on the smooth glide the muscle took as he said:

"Can't say I'm excited, but it's alright, I guess."

The deep tenor of his voice not only shot sparks of guilty excitement down Eddward's spine, but was also enough to cut through the tension that had been quickly built on the shorter male's part, relaxing him as much as he could while within his presence.

At least he wasn't insulting him.

"Do forgive me, I suppose my excitement for this place does, indeed, surpass others." he said, pale hand coming up to instinctively brush his fingers over his lips, an attempt to mask the slight giggle he gave while cocking his head.

The corner of the jock's lips twitched up and the pounding of his heart once again became apparent.

"Nothin' wrong with that, Dork." He said, though there was no malice behind the insult, only a slight, if correct, teasing tone.

'_Oh, dear! Oh- G-Godness!_'

"Y-Yes well, uh, thank you, Kevin.."

He was tripping over his words, the humiliation.

Avoiding his emerald gaze by looking down, Edd tried to hide the smile forming upon his lips once more, especially when the music came.

Kevin's breath-taking chuckle sounded carelessly before, "No problem, see ya 'round."

Eddward only allowed himself to glance up when he could no longer feel the other's heat near him, which had been radiating off of the redhead in crashing waves, their eyes catching once more as he turned to look back with a charming smile.

And the nerd blushed all over again, flustered beyond belief, and waved the other goodbye like his life depended on it, until he was out of sight.

Once gone, he turned back and faced Marie's, pardon the language, shit-eating grin.

He frowned, "Cease, Marie-"

"You guys are adorable."

Jutting his bottom lip and straightening his back, Edd tried to recompose himself.

"I haven't the slightest indication as to what you are referring to."

"Uh-huh, sure Edd." she droned, "Just like you can't feel that drool on your chin?"

Hand flying up, the senior glared when he felt the bluff of a lie.

She merely laughed, Edd's daggers clearly mis-aimed.

"Come _on_, Edd!" she tried, "You saw the way he _looked_ at you!"

She leaned against the place Kevin had once been.

"You should just tell him how you feel already."

He gaped at her a moment before setting a frown.

"Marie, for me to do such a thing would possibly be the most humiliating, if not, for lack of a better word, _dumbest_ act of my entire seventeen years of living on this planet. The probability that someone such as himself would actually feel or consider my proposition is, in fact, a billion to one."

She stared and the taller rolled his eyes, making a show of his hands as he bit out,

"_Impossible_."

She leaned on her hand, her mismatched eyes dreamy, "But what if it isn't '_impossible_'? Hm?"

Eddward stared blankly and she giggled.

"Maybe, instead of fucking around like every hoebag in this school claims, he's wanking off to the gayest of porn videos imaginable." She laughed at his mortified expression, "Maybe, under all of that cool exterior, Kevin's just another classic gay boy, such as yourself."

Face ablaze, the Ed quickly shushed her rather loudly, whispering, "Do take your ghastly volume down a notch or two, Marie! I would rather my personal preference to the opposite sex not be known to the entire office faculty!"

Ignoring the growls, she leaned in closer, whispering as well, "You need to face this sooner or later, Edd. Otherwise you're going to be living in a world of 'what if's without ever knowing if it would have been worth the embarrassment."

Edd felt like screaming.

She had a point.

But he, regretfully, was a coward.

Curses..

Although, he sighed, anyway, "I know you are merely concerned, but, please, allow me to handle this problem in my own way."

This only earned a pout, "One day, Edd. One day."

He rolled his eyes.

_Lord, help me._

"Yes, yes. Thank you for that," he managed, waving a frantic, dismissive hand, "Now, if you will, let us get our schedules before we are both late for first period, yes?"

She cracked a smile and nodded, talking to the secretary as the other let his mind wander back to the smile Kevin gave.

Is it impossible?

* * *

><p><em>-Two Months Later-<em>

Only a quarter of the way into the school year.. and Kevin was failing.

You have to be a pretty big fuck up for that to happen.

But, _of course_, the redheaded jock managed to pull it off.

_Fuck me._

He sighed, looking over his latest test with nearly everything marked wrong. A red 'F' circled at the top of the front page, a small frowny face next to it. Their teacher had always been a sweet woman, and Kevin knew it was her way of saying sorry, but the face only seemed to mock and piss the short fused male off the more he stared at it.

"Hey Kev, how'd you- Oh man, you failed!?"

Teeth clenched and gritting annoyingly, Kevin's eyes snapping over to the teal haired Neanderthal he had the upmost _righteousness_ to say was his best friend.

"Shut it, Nat!"

Said male snickered and clicked his tongue obnoxiously, "Dude, don't be sore just because I got a B and you gotta big ol' fat F."

Green eyes widened in both disbelief and longing, "...You got a B..?"

He gave his signature, shit-eating grin. Braces and all.

_You mother fucker._

The jock tossed his hands angrily into the air.

"This is fucking _rigged_!" he exclaimed childishly.

Really? Fucking _Nathan_ got a B?! If that retard can score such a high grade and Kevin can't, then there was no doubt that he was screwed.

The redhead had already fucked up his ACTs last spring, Jesus take the _fucking_ wheel on that one, so he can't exactly afford to do poorly this year considering he would like to attend that Godsend called college.

Surprising?

Yeah, Kevin thought so too.

And it was sometime during the summer that it hit him, like a punch right to the face.

The Barr's are poor.

And idiots.

Those two don't mix well. Especially when one wants college as the outcome.

Freshman and Sophomore years were pretty bad, because, honestly, Kevin just couldn't give two shits about anything other than sports and getting upperclassman to bum him a damn cigarette. And, _of course_, you can only imagine how Junior year went. What with a drivers license, girls and all that jazz. But, now, faced with the reality of the future, Kevin wanted- no, needed to do well. He couldn't just relay on a sports scholarships with his amount of bad reputation and pile of poor academic efforts.

So, he'd actually decided to do his best from now on.

But see, here's the real kicker:

Who would have thought that, had Kevin paid attention throughout his previous years of schooling, it would actually become fucking important at the levels the athlete had somehow managed to achieve now?

Meaning, every time Kevin would look at a textbook, poem, novel, a fucking _sentence_; he hadn't a clue of what to do.

Was he supposed to read it in his head or out loud? How do you find the direct object? What the hell is a direct object? What the fuck is the quadratic formula? Since when did they learn about atoms? Who's atom? What do you mean carry the one?! Where the_ fuck _does he put it?!

Kevin. Doesn't. Know. _Shit_.

_Jesus_, how fucking stupid can you be?

Well, Kevin managed to break the scale, he guessed.

Shit.

The only reason the redhead managed to barely climbed the ladder to "success", what a bunch of garbage, is because he either copied off of Nazz in the last few minutes, or beat the shit out of Johhny for the answers. Although that one creep he always hangs out with quickly put a stop to that after he found out... He couldn't exactly talk about what happened... But, Jesus.

Anyway, too make such a long ass story short -too late, Kevin guessed-, he needed a tutor.

The question is: Who?

Well, fuck him _sideways_ if the completely obvious candidate isn't a certain gap-toothed nerd.

The choice of the Double Dweeb becoming the jock's tutor is as good as any. He is, by far, the most intellectual in their class and seems to understand everything that's thrown his way.

But, really, Kevin hasn't even _coughed_ his way since the first day of school this year.

If he was being honest, Kevin would say he was getting some pretty queer vibes that day.

Don't get him wrong, he ain't gotta problem with the gay community. For Christ's sake, Nathan's about as gay as they come, what with his open suggestions to experiments whenever the two hangout. Kevin declines, every single time, but he's still the male's best friend, along with Nazz.

But, dude.

Count. Him. _Out_.

He's not as idiotic as to think that he could never be gay. The possibility is definitely there, but, shit, he doesn't _want_ it to be.

Sports would be out, friends would be gone, save fore Nat and Nazz, and, most importantly, Kevin had a feeling everything else, like family, would crumble.

And, honestly, he didn't know what the fuck he'd do if that would happen.

When Double Dee was smiling at him in that office, gap-toothed and shy, Kevin had felt this weird twist in him stomach, almost to the point of pain and definite discomfort, something that he'd never really felt with anyone else before.

And fuck everything if that didn't scare him shitless.

So, Kevin had though it best to simply distance himself. Which is what he been doing, successfully, by the way, before all of this shit came up and the confusion set in.

Glancing back at his graded test, Kevin narrowed his eyes.

Fuck it.

Pushing all of the shit to the back of my mind, the tall male stood with the ring of the bell, shoving the paper into his notebook.

'_Don't be fucking stupid, Kevin._'

Who the fuck was he kidding, worrying about his feelings at a time like this?

The important thing is that he did well in school.

So, Kevin guessed, he was just gonna have to suck it up and deal with it.

Waving to Nat, the jock walked down the hall. School had ended, but he knew a swim meet was going on and that that was where he was going to find the dork.

He had joined his Sophomore year, Kevin believed, and they went to state because of him. They've won countless competitions and received a great deal of fame from it. Not that the jock had ever really paid attention to it considering he had his own athletics to worry about. But, one phrase had always stuck in his mind. One that had pegged the tall dweeb since he'd won the first competition, singlehandedly, at that.

Having not the slightest clue where it came from, Kevin knew that they called him the Shark.

Now, he couldn't quite see the gap toothed nerd as intimidating or as fierce as a sharp-toothed man-eater, so it's something that's hard for his head to wrap around.

Not that that had really anything to do with anything.

He was just talking, now.

Stalling, perhaps?

Probably.

Either way, Kevin realized that he was in front of the glass walls which contained the school's indoor pool. Funny how they can't afford new uniforms for the baseball team, but can afford a fucking pool that gets regulated every damn week.

Figures.

Rolling his eyes at himself, narrowed green eyes gazed around the rapidly rippling water as constant movement took place. The whole team either swimming laps or timing the others as Coach Grey stood by and marked on his clipboard.

Lazy asshole.

He searched through everything, trying to spot Edd throughout the crowd of seemingly expert swimmers.

And Kevin figured he had found him when he noticed this one person, in particular. He was swimming at an almost unnaturally fast pace. Lean arms slicing through the water as strong legs kicked, the top of a wet cap visible that cut through the chlorified rapids as if it were a fin upon a certain sea creature. The swimmer passed all who were next to him, easily springing up into the air, defying gravity, before gracefully diving with it to disappear into the blue liquid.

_Goddamn_.

Kevin looked closely, squinting his eyes and faintly able to see as a pale and toned body twisting in an almost form of dance. Ending with a strong kick to the wall beneath that sent him up, breaking the surface. He watched as a familiar set of gapped teeth unlatch with his pale lips in order to take in a healthy amount of oxygen. Pale arms coming up simultaneously as his body was dragged back down to begin working again. Taking him right to the jock, across the pool.

It was like he was built for it. The effortless movements seeming natural against the element he advanced through.

He continued with this, swimming lap after lap, all while Kevin had completely fallen into his trance. Fascinated with the way his body moved so smoothly through what the redhead knew would have his own body sinking to the bottom. While he himself was built to take down anything in his path, Edd had obviously mastered the arts of which Kevin could never learn.

And _Damn_, if that wasn't admirable, then Kevin didn't know what is.

He found himself admiring the Ed's accomplishments, immensely impressed with this nerd Kevin believed, at one time, to be incompetent when it came to anything physical.

Clearly, he had been wrong.

The jock noticed his movements slowing and watched as he came to the end of his finally lap. He firmly placed both hands on the edge and effortlessly lifted himself up, standing up to reveal just what a spectacular body he possessed.

And that was when the athlete's breath fucking _caught_ in his throat.

His tall frame, which stood only a few inches lower from mine, matched perfectly with the lean muscles circling down the length of his arms. His defined chest cascading down to show off the pale six pack of abdominal muscles, flexing as he moved. Forest flecked eyes traveled down, following the trails of water droplets leading the way, almost in invitation, to see the beautiful 'V', less obstructed than Kevin's own, carved past his jutting hipbones, abruptly stopped by the tight, professionally form-fitting, knee-length swim trunks he wore. Those themselves failed, gratefully, in concealing the toned muscles of exercised legs.

Dear sweet, baby _fucking Jesus_, Kevin hope he wasn't drooling.

'_You are so gay.._'

But, God _damn_, this guy is gorgeous.

Especially when the nerd reached up and pulled down the tinted goggles he wore to let them hang around his delicate neck, his bright crystalized eyes visible from even this far away. The wet cap was next, easily being peeled off and allowing the thick locks of naturally black hair to fall into his ale complexion, dripping wet and going nearly to his shoulders.

It was really shocker to find out that Edd's head wasn't bald, or came with a large scar of some sort. They, the kids of the cul-de-sac, found out a long time ago that he was quite normal, only having an extreme obsession with keeping himself hidden; though, that had died down, clearly.

Kevin had seen him hatless many times, but, not like this.

Not when he looked so wildly _untamed_.

He was.. Beautiful.

A shark in water.

Kevin honestly couldn't think of any other way to explain him. He supposed, once thinking about it, that Edd's always been attractive. But here, right now, the jock believe he was seeing the true beauty that was Eddward Vincent.

And the athlete couldn't even _scold_ himself for thinking this. Because Edd _deserved _to reflect those sort of thoughts in people.

But it does scare him.

Oh fuck, does it _terrify_ Kevin.

Those thoughts.

His body, so carefully kept in control by his own will, is already screaming for the redhead to run in and take the nerd for everything he was, right in front of his team. Morbid, yes, but what's worse is that Kevin's mind is agreeing, rather _encouraging_, of all things, those actions. Rationality has left, replaced with want. And if he's having the utmost challenge of controlling his shaking body from afar, how the hell would Kevin react with Edd right _next_ to him?

As guessed, Kevin's never exactly been one to 'think first, act later'. And these new rush of feelings definitely don't help that fact.

_If you catch my drift._

So, if Edd became the taller's tutor, sitting alone in his room-or Edd's- with Kevin, with no supervision whatsoever, as the only barrier between them would simply be the shield of _clothing_, what would happen?

'_The fuck do you think would happen, dumbass?_'

The last thing Kevin wanted to do was hurt someone, intentionally or not. Especially someone as innocent as the smartest of the Ed's.

Those days are over.

Kevin had given it up when he realized how much it made him hate himself, the cruelty he had portrayed, the terror he caused.

Kevin knows he still teases Johnny, and not entirely giving a shit whether Eddy's feelings are hurt, but the majority of the redhead's bullying has been stopped by his own free will, despite the principal's input.

Not that it changed anything.

It was then that Kevin noticed he had been staring at Eddward this entire time, and that he'd been caught. For Edd -a pair of dog tags, that he's become known to wear, now laying halfway down his chest-, his hand reaching up in the midst of drying his hair with a towel, now was looking straight at the jock through the glass. A confused yet curious look upon his dripping face while standing frozen in place. The faintest of what Kevin believed to be a blush-although it could just be a flush from the workout his swimming had obviously caused- adorning his high cheekbones.

Fuck.

His calloused hand gripped the handle of his duffle bag tightly, the leather support grip squeaking in protest.

For his well being, Kevin would just have to find someone else to be my tutor. Even if he is the best for the job, he can't risk it.

He _wouldn't_ risk it.

So, with a deep breath to calm the nerves, Kevin turned, eyes still locked with the Edd's for one last moment before he snapped the connection and headed out the exit doors. Making my way to football practice.

All while trying to ignore the slight step forward the dark haired beauty took when he made his leave.

* * *

><p><strong>If Kevin's part is confusing, it's kind of supposed to be. Sorry for the rushed ending but, please, let me know what you think. The next chapter will be up soon!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3: Party Pooper

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or plot from Ed, Edd N' Eddy. I do, however, own this particular story.**

**Warning: This story contains homosexual (BOYXBOY/GIRLXGIRL) and mature material, including; sexual situations, misuse of drugs, underage drinking, law-breaking, foul language, and violence. If you are against any of those things then, please, exit without flames. Thank you.**

**Summary: Our favorite pranksters are growing up! School's beginning to come to an end, peer pressure is really starting to set in, and hormones are raging. Especially for two certain hat-wearing opposites who begin to develop and discover the feelings they feel for each other. And when the expression of their love is shown, watch as all those who are around them react. Horrible summary, my apologies. KevEdd. BoyxBoy.**

**Note: This and the next chapter are based heavily on amberpire's Bones and Promises.**

* * *

><p>"Eddy, <em>please<em>! The rain has caused the roads to become quite slippery for the time being and I would feel at such ease if you would simply slow the acceleration of this vehicle to a more stable pace!"

The smartest of the Ed's exclaimed this as the car had swerved from his shorter friend's careless driving for the fifth time that night.

Good Lord, help them.

It was Friday evening and, for the first time in about seven years, Ed, Eddward, and Eddy were currently on their way to Jimmy's, of all people, house. The boy had moved out to an extravagant home residing in the country their Freshman year. It wasn't far, twenty minutes or so outside of Peach Creek, but still troublesome to find with the wiry roads and dead ends.

They had been invited by Sarah-to Edd's surprise- to attend a party the now braceless boy was hosting.

Joy.

The now Sophomore blonde had become quite popular over the last year, what with his horrid head-gear removed and his complexion maturing. He and Sarah were practically the 'star couple' of Peach Creek High, although they were underclassman and not particularly together, if Edd recalled correctly.

Why Sarah, all-star student and popularity status at an all-time high, felt obligated to invite the three to such an event, Eddward do not know.

Perhaps, he thought, it was because she really does still have that childhood crush on the tall swimmer, as Marie pointed out, and knows that, out of the sheer curse of politeness that envelopes his well-being, Eddward would definitely say yes, but only with the company-protection, really- of his two best friends.

He would have rather Marie attend, as well, but putting the fair Sarah and rebel Kanker in a room together was like lighting a match in the fumes of gasoline.

Of course, Edd could be over analyzing this. Perhaps, just maybe, they happened to be in the name list off the top of her head.

Maybe Sarah was just showing kindness.

But, honestly, even Eddward didn't believe _that_ one, as rude as it was.

Either way, Eddy had jumped on the idea the instant it was proposed. Firmly stating that they were going and there was "nothing you can do about". This, along with a few more colorful words on Eddy's part, were exchanged before the swimmer finally just gave in. There was no point in arguing with a person like Eddy.

As irking as that fact was.

"Oh Heavens! Oh dear _Lord_! I knew this was a bad idea from the very start!" Edd announced dramatically, "How I was to believe you would take the proper precautions, Eddy! Curse my inability to 'put my foot down' firmly in situations such as this!"

The hat-wearing male dropped his head into his hands as he continued to murmur to himself.

The driving fiend merely rolled his eyes, "Lighten up, Sockhead," he said it as if it was the most exhausting thing in the world to address the other, "It's your bitchin' that's makin' me swerve."

Lifting his head, Edd glared, "I was perfectly quiet before you nearly ran into that poor creature simply trying to cross the road, Eddy!"

Eddy looked over at his petrified best friend, one hand slipping from the steering wheel, leaving on to drive and nearly snickering when Edd shook with alarm.

"Listen, Double Dee," he started as calmly as he could manage, "Nothin' bad is gonna hap-"

"Both hands on the wheel, will you! Goodness gracious, Eddy! Have you no shame in the world of safety?! And while you are busy with that, please, take the time to focus your attention on the road before you instead of that ghastly marijuana you so dearly intoxicate your lungs with for the majority of the time!" Edd snapped, out of breath.

It was Eddy's turn to glare, scrunching up his pierced lip in a sneer.

"Back the fuck off, Double Dee!" he growled.

"The last person I need to bagger me, is you. Not that you don't do it every _single fucking_ day of my life." he rambled, discarding Edd's comments in order to take an inhalation of the blunt he held in his left hand.

Smoke trailed along the inside of the car, missing the crack the window was opened to, and wafted over the swimmer's face.

Eddward coughed and waved his hand, frantically disposing of what he could.

Noticing this, Eddy purposely exhaled the foul smelling smoke, after another drag was taken, of course, in the nerd's direction.

Edd snarled, not so meek when it came to scolding Eddy, "That is another thing, Eddy! I continuously ask you to please roll down a window when you partake in such actions. But do you listen? I think not."

"The window is rolled down, dumbass."

"You call that poor excuse of an escape route enough to rid the air trapped within this hunk of putrid metal any sorts of even close to the proximity of acceptable?!"

How despicable, his attitude!

Of course, Eddward wasn't expecting the drug addict to simply chuckle, yes, chuckle.

Dark eyebrows knitted in confusion as Eddy reached and rolled the manual handle in a circular motion until the window was rolled to a more substantial place, not enough for the rain to intrude the warmth and dryness of the inner vehicle, but definitely enough to let out the smoke.

"You're a pain in the ass, you know that?" He asked half-heartedly, smirking.

The malice was gone, just like that.

Though he was taken aback by Eddy's sudden, calm exterior, Edd figured it was because of the drug he endorsed before he jumped to any conclusions.

What conclusions would there be, anyway?

None, of course!

Sticking with this, the gap-toothed male simply huffed at the comment and crossed his arms as he usually did when frustrated, choosing to look out at the road before them rather than at the smug face that took up Eddy's face.

"I fail to see how my being cautious of our current surroundings, ensuring our safe trip, mind you, is, as you say, "a pain in the ass", Eddy." he'd forced out the last part, despising cursing with his entire being.

But Eddy only laughed, once more, and looked back at Ed, who was engrossed in playing on his older-than-time game boy, before back to Eddward with a skeptical expression.

Hah! Eddy, _skeptical_?!

"You really should quit bitchin', Sockhead. I mean, Lumpy took off work just for you, anyway."

He pointed out, leaving the other at a small loss.

This happened to be true.

Ever since Ed began working for Rolf, he barely showed his face unless they happened to run into him at school, before he'd dropped out, of course. And even before, his classes had been arranged completely different than both Edd and Eddy's, add the fact that he spends every free second working and, well, neither boy's really did see him.

It truly is a rare occurrence that he would take off work to spend time with them, despite the constant love he held for them.

Although Edd knows he loves them dearly, as he always has, his love for those insufferable chickens holds stronger. Perhaps, the only real reason Rolf let him off, is because he pitied them, or, maybe, it was merely because of the weather.

But Eddward highly doubts that, as well. Rolf was the type to work in a hurricane if it meant getting everything done on time.

Regardless, Ed was off of work, so it wasn't as if Edd was going to ruin their small time together with those ideas. It was the only reason he'd accepted going to this party, something he was usually so strongly against.

But, he smiled, anyway, and nodded his head, straightening his back.

"My apologies, Eddy. You know how concerned I become with things such as this."

The shorter male rolled his eyes and playfully pushed Edd's shoulder, "Shut up, Sockhead."

It was then that Edd looked back at the road, smile dropping and eyes squinting... before he instantly threw himself against Eddy.

"Hey!" He squawked, surprised and furious as Eddward yanked the steering-wheel, "Double Dee, what the hell are you- _WAHH_!"

Sharply turning, bodies flailing, the car's tires screeching in protest as Eddy was most likely stomping on the brake.

The two yelled out in terror, squished against the driver's door as Ed laughed hysterically in the back, saying something about it all being like a roller-coaster.

Of course, this wasn't a roller-coaster, for Goodness' sakes!

'_Oh Dear!_'

Edd squeezed his eyes shut as the vehicle did a 180, creaking over on two wheels before it fell back onto all fours, abruptly stopping. Surprisingly not toppling over like Edd half-expected it it and throwing both him and Eddy down against the seats.

It was silent, other than worried panting and the rain beating down on the roof.

"Uh, guys? Why'd we stop?"

Ed asked this, far too casually for the current situation, having dropped his game boy and now laying across the seats, his long legs thrown around haphazardly.

As he moved to sit, Edd groaned and pushed himself up as well, reaching to hold his now hatless, aching head-which had struck the steering wheel during his earlier, chaotic actions-, only to be grabbed by the throat by a calloused palm and yanked to the side.

The swimmer coughed and looked up at a very angered, slightly delusional drug user, his teeth bared and snarling.

Oh dear..

"What the fuck were you thinking-"

He started, but Edd was quick to jump in.

"My sincerest apologies, Eddy!"

His voice was shaking beyond all belief, the impact must have been more severe than he thought, his body trembling as he pulled away from Eddy's grip and opened the passenger door, trying to gather his thoughts.

"But I believe we almost hit something." he called, stepping out into the icy rain that showed no signs of letting up.

Figures.

A shiver ran down the swimmer's body, unwelcome and unpleasant, as the chilled liquid falling from above soaked right through both the short-sleeved orange T-shirt and long-sleeved black undershirt, Eddy having convinced me to swap my usual formal wear in order to fit in with the casualty. The merciless puddles beneath his converse seeping into the faded blue material and creeping up the snug pant legs of denim jeans.

Fall had been fast in it's passing, winter defiant in it's approach as it began to rear it's atrocious head, strong flashes of wind forcing the rain to beat down harder, managing to completely plaster the Ed's hair against his head. His fringed bangs now hanging straight down into his eyes and cheeks as the intellect took off down the road.

It had to be close, what he saw.

Lightening guiding his way, Edd ignored Eddy's frantic calling of his name, voice in distress and aggravation as he helped Ed clamber out of the automobile.

The swimmer knew he'd seen it, laying on it's side at the end of a trail of skid marks packed against the pavement. It had been too small to be a car, and most definitely too large to be an animal, even a deer.

A bike, perhaps?

No, it had been much bigger than such a contraption. But it was similar.

Maybe...

'_Oh, no.._'

A fleeting, horridly abhorrent current of emotion sprouted throughout his chest for reasons unknown, only proving to make the male's legs quicken their pace, his mind reeling into over-drive as his eyes skittered about the expanse of the road.

Despite the dark, when he found himself standing before the wreckage, Eddward was able to make out the distinct shape of a motorcycle. It was still in tack, but Edd imagined, had there been proper lighting, he would be able to see the many marks of dented metal and scratched paint.

Edd inspected closer, shoving hair from his eyes as he heard the hard contact of rain knocking upon titanium, smelling the burn of tires, could practically see the entire event, wondering what sort of misfortunate condition the rider-

Where were they?

Panicked, Edd quickly whipped his head from side to side, the dense water supply and the shield of wet hair proving to make his search quite difficult.

"Hello?!" he called as best he could over the roar of thunder, unable to suppress the slight, instinctual flinch from the heavy noise, "Is anyone out there?!"

"Double Dee!"

Said male turned, light blinding his vision and causing him to shield himself from the blasphemy, using his hand to block the beam as his friends approached.

"There has been an accident!" he explained, unable to keep from speaking the obvious, even as Eddy examined the damage.

Turning, Eddward kneeled next to the now shinning motorcycle, brushing his damp fingers over the etched paintwork and slick edges.

This.. looked familiar.

"Holy shit..." Eddy muttered, picking up a large piece of shattered glass from the protective windshield.

Ed stepped over the shards and walked past the bike a ways, looking out into the seemingly nothing, a frown setting in, before he turned back and reached out.

Eddy's hold on the flashlight began to waver as the chill from the outdoors began to set into his bones, keeping it pointed in place as the muscular teenager easily lifted the motorized bike from its side and began pushing it by the handles to the side of the road. He put the kickstand down, seeing there was no serious damage to the motorcycle, and let it be as he began looking around, being awfully serious considering his usually hyperactive personality.

Edd couldn't dwell on this, though, for he too was searching.

"They have to be around here somewhere." he muttered.

The shortest scoffed in defiance.

"Maybe the guy was alright, "Eddy offered, "Maybe he's walking or something." though he continued walking around, pointing his source of light in order to see.

"Perhaps.."

They searched further, anticipated seconds stretching to elongated minutes.

Edd sighed, maybe the young man _was_ alright.

After all, the motorcycle itself isn't seriously injured. It's certain possible whoever was driving is completely alright, maybe a scratch or two, and simply walked down the road to find some salvation. Meaning that Edd was just paranoid and Eddy was right.

...

Stranger, more miraculous things have happened.

But, the feeling which Eddward was continuing to receive throughout his midsection, told him otherwise.

Something was wrong.

The swimmer had walked away from the others, arms wound tightly around his own person to retain heat as he travelled down the road a ways. Trying desperately to ignore the fact that his entire body was in quaking tremors, Eddward walked alongside the gravel that transcended into the grass. A deep ditch dipping into the descent of the ground that blue eyes were scanning, squinting against the eerie darkness that seemed to mock him tauntingly.

'_Lord, I should have brought Eddy's flashlight alo-_'

CRASH.

Cerulean eyes snapped towards the sky, cutting himself off in mid thought as Edd watched the long, streak of zig-zag the lightening strike produced, piercing uncannily throughout the greeting night sky. A sheer moment of erotically flashing light casts itself over everything in the area, a treacherous clap of thunder barking in it's wake. One so loud and deafening that Eddward felt a chain of fear tug at the very core, frightening him immensely.

He never was fond of storms..

Instinctively, the smartest of the trio took a hasty step back, his imbalanced nature taking a strong hold as a soaked shoe slipped on the small rocks and grass. Tripping over his own feet and falling backwards, Edd's eyes widened the only stable foot was soon pulled from under him, having lost the slight traction it had gained in the muddy puddle he'd previously, been standing in.

A scream, a girlish one, at that, sounded in the panicked terror Eddward felt as he felt gravity doing it's natural-born work.

"Ahhhh-!"

The pitiful noise was suddenly cut off as his lean back harshly collided against the edge of the hill, hanging over it just enough that natural reaction of top-heavy occurred, pulling him further for his continued descent. Rolling in an awkward, backwards summer-salt and landing haphazardly into the slowly flooding ditch beneath. His entire body resting in a pained heap, consumed by the mucky water.

What a clutz.

'_Eddward, honestly now, you're hopeless.._'

Clothes now clinging to his body, as if it were a lifeline, Edd groaned, realizing his head was completely submerged underwater, after a moment of wallowing in the throbs pulsing through his anatomy, and that his mouth was open.

'_Disgusting! Oh, the germs!_'

With shaking arms, he quickly pushed himself into a sitting position on his knees in the waist deep water.

He gasped for breath, not realizing how long I had been under, spitting up the muck that he could and praying to whatever being above that the rain water would help cleanse the disastrous taste as he opened his mouth to take in the drops.

He then shook his now heavy head, trying, and failing, to sweep some of the hair from his eyes. Though, getting frustrated with the lack of cooperation, Edd ended up just raking a hand through the tangled locks, slicking back the raven strands to lay back for the moment.

'_Such a nuisance._'

He looked around, seeing nothing but black and faint outlines as the near freezing water swallowed what little body temperature remained with him. Thought, really, Edd didn't even notice. What with the sparks of throbs creating a nice distraction from bluing fingers and toes.

He suddenly perked when he heard the faint shouts of his name and the distinct running of footsteps.

Looking over his shoulder, wincing at the pain, and towards the top of the ditch, Eddward could see Ed helping Eddy step down the edge, both of them being careful, as not to slip, as they asked if the soaked intellect was alright.

An instinctive smile of reassurance pressed his lips.

"I-I am alright, gentlemen. I fell when the strike of lightening spooked me," he reassured, trying to steady his breathing as a pulled a hand up to hold his throbbing forehead, eyes closing.

"Although," he continued, lowly, "I have a sneaking suspicion that I have struck my cranium upon a rock of some sort in the midst of fal-"

The swimmer instantly froze when he shifted, his foot brushing up against something in the water.

"Wha-" it moved again.

In his moment of terror, a sudden, ridiculous image, one that couldn't possibly be true, of a crocodile -or something of that nature- came across the genius' mind.

'_I'm going to be eaten alive!_' came the irrational thought.

Still, the poor man yelped and yanked away, cramming his knees to his chest.

He shook in fear, eyes wide and watching the darkness before him in anticipation, before the lightening above struck again, revealing that, naturally, it wasn't a creature from the swamps to devour Edd, after all.

Far from it.

There, laying face down, with their lower half hidden in the water, was a figure clad in a leather jacket, a helmet concealing their head.

The driver of the motorcycle.

"Ed! Eddy!" the tall male cried out in a hurried tone as adrenaline coursed through his body and he moved.

Pushing aside the fear and pain, Eddward managed to scramble over to him, splashing water ridiculously, everywhere, as he did so.

Not that he particularly cared.

Edd kneeled next to the man, placing a hand on his back and the other beside his head as he leaned down, straining to listen and waiting impatiently, for anything.

He heard nothing, but felt the stranger's back rise and fall, unevenly, yes, but moving nonetheless.

Splashes drew his attention, along with the battery-powered light that now casts over the person, and Edd quickly turned to look at his friends with undoubtfully terrified eyes.

"Eddy, call an ambulance!"

His tone wavered as he demanded this, just as Ed knelt on the other side of the stranger, seeming to observe him closely, cautiously, before:

"We have to turn him over."

Placing his hands firmly on the man, Ed was prepared to move him before Eddward quickly grabbed his larger friend's wrists, ceasing his intentions.

"No, Ed! He may have a concussion!"

But, of course, the lump didn't listen.

Typical.

Easily, he removed Eddward from his person, returning to his task before he effortlessly, with his unbelievable strength, both picked up and turned the man over, gently lowering him down again. Edd, having known there was no stopping the other, had placed his own hands to hold the man's head, so it wouldn't move too much during the act.

"Fuck! There's no signal." Eddy then hissed, shoving his phone back into his pocket.

The breath left Edd in disbelief at such luck.

"What..?"

He fumbled with his own cellular device, trying to see if the other truly was correct, only to find that the device wouldn't turn on.

The water must have been too much when he was under and fried the battery.

"Son of a-"

He cut himself off from swearing, controlling the outrageous anger produced from something so infuriatingly small, and realized that Ed was attempting to remove the helmet from the stranger's head.

"Ed-!" he started.

"He needs to breathe, Double Dee."

The redhead said this with a deadly seriousness, and, rather than explaining the flawed production of that logic, Eddward shut up.

When Ed was serious, he meant it, and one would know it better to listen to him when he was.

So, Eddward complied instantly.

Once off, precautions being taken, the swimmer and farm-worker shifted back, placing the man's head down, Edd keeping a hand under it for support.

Eddward's soft fingertips brushed through the slightly coarse locks that were beginning to soak through from the rain, and, instinctively, yet also with a hint of unknown protection, he positioned himself to hover over the man's face and chest, shielding him from the flow of water.

Eddy had moved again and the flashlight peered over the taller's shoulder, allowing Edd to see the man's face, his eyes nearly popping out of their sockets.

Tan face, freckled cheeks, square jaw, fiery hair, masculine features, and, as Edd was clearly able to hear a guttural groan, low and ground-breaking, the man opened parted his squinted lids just enough to reveal a Brunswick green that would steal even an angel's breath away.

Edd struggled to gain that air supply back.

"I-It's..."

"Kevin." Ed finished what the other couldn't.

"No fucking way..." Eddy added.

Ignoring the derogatory language, for the moment, Eddward reached a hand up and cupped the other's scratched cheek as Kevin's dilated pupils tried to focus on the image in front of him.

The swimmer's chest tightened painfully.

"Oh dear, _Kevin_! Are you alright? We're here to help." he rambled over the roar of rain and thunder, flashes of lightening no longer causing him to become ridged.

The redhead's only response was to pant, before Edd felt him attempt to shift.

This caused him to twist his face up in pain and hiss something out, but it was so faint Edd couldn't process the words.

Without even thinking about it, the swimmer slipped his hand from Kevin's cheek down, grasping the leather-glove clad hand, larger than his own, as he turned his head and leant down, his long, wet hair brushing the jock's face almost pleasantly.

"I'm terribly sorry, Kevin, but could you, please, repeat yourself?"

Hot breath came out in short puffs, pounding against Edd's neck and chest, who had to suppress the shivers he received from such sensations in order to focus on the strained voice of Kevin.

"Leg.." was all he seemed to be able to manage through paling lips, the bottom one being split rather ghastly along with his already bruising nose seeping blood down his face.

It took a moment for those words to process and make sense before Eddward pulled back to look down into dazed eyes.

"Your leg is in pain?"

The young man could only give a small nod this time, but that, too, caused him to moan in agony.

Eddy hovered over the two, meeting Edd's fearful gaze evenly when the taller turned to looked at him.

"I believe his leg is broken."

The brunette frowned and looked to Ed, both seeming to contemplate and weight options before silently agreeing and turning back and Eddy spoke, "Alright, we're gonna have Lumpy here carry him out-"

"We shouldn't move him, he could still have a concussion. We should wait for-"

"For what, Double Dee?! I told you, there's no signal. We're in the middle of a deserted highway with no help on the way. We can't wait, we have to get him to the hospital." the druggy snapped, pointing the light into his friend's face, making the other cringe, "Plus, look at this fuckin' water. The rain ain't gonna stop anytime soon and if we don't get 'm out, he's gonna drown."

Upon glancing down, Edd saw that yes, the water was rising, and quickly, at that. Eddy was right, for once. They needed to get Kevin out before such a ridiculously avoidable thing happened.

Looking back up, Eddward pursed his lips at Eddy's hard expression, but didn't retort, earning a snort from the other in satisfaction.

"Now quit your bitchin' and hold his head up."

'_Language..._'

Eddward sighed at his shorter friend's cruelty, but did as he was told.

"Ed."

The large teen took that as his cue and slipped his arms under Kevin.

Edd, his fingers still laced with the athlete's, quickly squeezed Kevin's gloved hand and looked back down at him, leaning in close so he could hear.

"Kevin, Ed is going to lift you now. It will hurt but we need to get you to a hospital."

Eddy allowed the decency for a waiting reply.

But the redhead only gazed at the swimmer in a dazed fashion, clearly out of it, before Edd felt his hand give a gentle squeeze for confirmation and permission.

Edd smiled at him, in an understanding sadness, and held his head in position as Ed lifted him, earning a broken cry of pain from the jock along with another weak yet pained squeeze of his hand.

Eddward bit his lip, but continued.

Slowly, as to not slip, all three of the Ed's made their way out of the ditch. Having to stab their shoes into the muddy foundation to gain any leverage, so, that when they finally emerged upon the road, once more, they were covered in filth from the thighs down.

'_Filthy, filthy, filthy!_'

Eddy ran ahead, once the other two had a good grip on the jock, in order to open the back door to his car. Eddward would have smiled in politeness if he wasn't struggling to carefully maneuver the much-larger-than-him athlete into the backseat, slipping in first before Ed passed the redhead in and sat down himself.

The swimmer laid Kevin's head gently on his lap, having an arm under it for support while still holding his hand, which, surprisingly, the redhead seemed unwilling to let go of.

Honestly, it made the gap-toothed male giddy.

'_Does that make me selfish?_'

He shook his head, deciding thinking over something as such was idiotic, especially at a time like this.

Ed held the, actually, smaller male's body and kept his injured leg from moving as Eddy closed the door and got into the drivers seat. Upon looking, the smartest of the Ed's could see the boy's hands shaking as he fumbled with his keys and turned the car on, killing the music from the radio and putting it in drive.

Edd was a mess of poorly hidden nerves himself, he couldn't even find it in himself to hassle the brunette about his seatbelt or road skills as he sped down the highway back to town.

He was too busy looking down at the pained face of Kevin, his eyes closed a bit tightly as the ravenette felt the need to card his trembling fingers through those soaked copper locks.

"Try to calm yourself, Kevin." he cooed softly, although, Edd was almost sure, even in this state, Kevin could feel the other's body raking with shivers and trembles, "You'll be at the hospital soon enough and everything will be alright."

The redhead breathed unevenly, eyes clenched tightly shut.

Edd couldn't help it when he leant down, touching their foreheads together before whispering.

"I promise."

He wasn't quite sure the other had heard until a few deep breaths were taken and the body beneath began to, attempt to, that is, relax.

Eyes of deep emerald slowly revealed themselves.

This managed to pull a faint smile from Eddward's blue, quivering lips and chattering teeth.

"See?" he said, simply, gently, as if he were calming a small child who had a nightmare.

But, Kevin frowned slightly, confusing the Ed, but not succeeding in stripping the smile away from his numb face.

Light flashed across tan cheeks and Edd glanced away, noticing the glowing orbs of street lights coming and passing as they entered Peach Creek.

The intellect sighed in relief, the hospital wasn't too far away, and looked back down, seeing those outstandingly dulling eyes trying to close.

The male quickly squeezed Kevin's hand yet again, causing the other to make an effort to look up, wondering what the other could possibly want now.

'_Lord.._'

"Not yet, Kevin. You can't sleep until you've been examined."

The man didn't say anything in response, his eyes holding something that couldn't quite be read. Suspicion, maybe?

'_Why would he feel like that?_'

But, the doubt slowly dissipated, for the moment, once he felt a familiar pressure press into his chilled fingers.

He could hear the slight waver in Eddy's gruff voice, "Just hang in there, Shovel Chin. We're almost there."

Noticing the slight roll of Kevin's eyes, Edd bit his lip in slight amusement.

But, really, he just couldn't help but to smile again.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4: Recollection

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or plot from Ed, Edd N' Eddy. I do, however, own this particular story.**

**Warning: This story contains homosexual (BOYXBOY/GIRLXGIRL) and mature material, including; sexual situations, misuse of drugs, underage drinking, law-breaking, foul language, and violence. If you are against any of those things then, please, exit without flames. Thank you.**

**Summary: Our favorite pranksters are growing up! School's beginning to come to an end, peer pressure is really starting to set in, and hormones are raging. Especially for two certain hat-wearing opposites who begin to develop and discover the feelings they feel for each other. And when the expression of their love is shown, watch as all those who are around them react. Horrible summary, my apologies. KevEdd. BoyxBoy.**

**Note: This and the last chapter are based heavily on amberpire's Bones and Promises.**

* * *

><p>"I would consider myself lucky, if I were you, Mr. Barr." Dr. Cromwell said as he scribbled for the thousandth time on his damn clipboard.<p>

"Not many people get off this easily when it comes to a motorcycle accident."

It had been a mere hour ago that Kevin had woken up in this God forsaken room, dazed and confused about why his leg was in a damn cast, head pounding like a screen door in a hurricane.

That is, until, Dr. Cromwell, a short old man with the attention span of a three year old presented with Toyland, here was gracious enough to come, in all of his overwhelming glory, and explain that the redhead had been in an accident out on the highway.

Fuck a bag.

_Is my bike alright_, was the first thing he thought to frantically asked, having to be held down in order for him not to jump from the bed and limp to his baby.

But this motherfucker wouldn't let him.

_It's fine, Mr. Barr_, the homely man had reassured, _A boy by the name of, he had checked his damn chart again, Eddward Vincent._

Forest eyes had widened larger than saucers as the ginger had been in formed that it was, indeed, the Double Dweeb and his duo of retards who had found and took him to the hospital, looking to be quite 'exhausted' themselves, apparently.

Well shit.

_That_ had truly been news to Kevin.

He couldn't remember shit about it and, having voiced this, the spritely old man explained that it was most likely a mild case of amnesia from Kevin hitting his head, despite the safety of his helmet.

How _comforting_.

It's not so surprising that Eddward would help the redhead, he's about as selfless as they come when it comes to those sorts of things, Kevin's guessed.

But Ed?

Okay, well, he's a fucking teddy bear.

But _Eddy_?!

No way in hell that piece of shit would help anyone.

"Yeah... Lucky me." he said, unenthusiastically.

Attempting to shift into a more comfortable position, Kevin suddenly hissed, ending up with sharp pains shooting throughout his entire body every which way from the slightest move.

Great.

Huffing, he simply gave up, after a few more failed attempts, of course, and lay still. His eyes narrowing considerably when the elderly male in the room decided it best to tsk at the young, wreckless teenager.

"Try not to move so quickly."

His tone was almost joyous, an attempt to lighten the redhead's spirits.

Though, it only managed to piss Kevin off even more, having taken the comment as mockery more than anything else.

"Gee, if only I had thought of that," Kevin deadpanned.

Dr. Cromwell, thinking this to be the young man's way of joking, smiled obliviously and hummed lightly as he scribbled further upon his clipboard.

Already irritable, his nerves grating to an enflamed end, Kevin outlasted the scratching noises about ten seconds before his will snapped and he snarled at the doctor.

"What the hell do you keep writing, anyway!?"

His tone cracked on the last word, throbs of warning, telling him to shut his loud mouth, most likely, pulsing throughout his head and causing regret to fill his thoughts, a bandaged hand coming up to rub cautiously at his temples as a long groan emitted from deep in his throat.

Christ.

The white-haired man looked up in surprise, his fragility sparking in appearances as he nervously fiddled with his pen, self-conscious.

"Oh.." he seemed embarrassed.

The vulnerability presented made the redhead sigh in frustration, guilt riddling his senses as he noticed the slight scarlet making itself apparent upon wrinkled flesh.

For fuck's sake, if this man cries then Kevin may just have to kill himself.

"I just like to doodle.." he finally said, turning the bard and showing the jock a scratchy picture of what seemed to be a cat, looking to have been drawn by a three year old.

...

'_This is who's taking care of me..._'

Fan-fucking-tastic.

Eyes concerned, for the mental health of this socially awkward senior citizen and the welfare of his own healing, Kevin couldn't help the next words that fell from his split lips.

"Are you retarded?"

What made it worse was the serious tone and honest curiosity.

The poor old fool puffed out his cheeks childishly, the rack that he was well over his middle-aged days causing discomfort to settle within the redhead at the action.

"We can't all be artists, Mr. Barr." he huffed, turning on his heel and walking out.

Bringing up his good hand, the other one bandaged and unnervingly too agonizingly pained for the male to even consider the risk of movement, Kevin ran his scrapped up and bruising fingers through his messy, copper locks, holding back the whimper of discomfort when his cranium pulsed in protest.

He sighed, dropping the hand and trying to gather his thoughts, looking to the terribly too-white ceiling in order to try to understand, and remember, the events from earlier that evening, once more.

It hadn't been anything special, or unusual.

He'd gone home with Nazz, after school, and hung out with her until she had abandoned the other, wanting to get ready for the party they were both going to attend, having been invited the week before.

Thinking back, he should have accepted the blonde's offer to ride in her car.

There had been a storm predicted to appear that night, but, having never exactly trusted the words of pesky news reporters, the jock had waved her off, saying he'd rather get one more ride in on his motorcycle before he'd had to put her away for the winter entirely.

Dumbass.

Rolling his eyes at his own stupidity, Kevin centered himself once more, going over the fact that he'd then walked Lottie, took a shower, ate dinner with his Dad -a spaghetti surprise gone horribly wrong-, and, finally, took off down the Rosen his bike.

The skies hadn't looked too terrible when he'd left.

A little grey, but nothing to fear, in his mind.

It had happened so fast; the darkness, the rain, lightening, thunder.

He'd taken precautions, slowing considerably, flipping on his headlights, but, even the redhead knew how much danger he could be in, at that time. The roads were slick, his speed wasn't safe enough, and the headlights had been mere reflections against water.

Even so, he'd continued on like the idiot he knew he was.

'_And look where you are, now._'

What a dumbass.

Fuck.

He faintly remembered a flash of light, a strike of lightening, perhaps, before his mind went blank. He couldn't remember what happened in the aftermath, but assumed that had been when he was thrown from his bike. Maybe he lost balance, or simply lost control, either way, now he was stuck in this damn hospital with Dr. Dolittle taking the utmost care of him.

Shit...

Kevin sighed, once more, closing his eyes, which were bloodshot from his busted blood vessels -so much fun-, and thought about what his whacked doctor had said before bursting with crazy.

About how the Ed's, of all people, had found him.

What were they doing out on the highway? Where they on their way to Jimmy's party, too? What were their reactions when they found out it was the former bully? Did they freak out, contemplate leaving him -probably Eddy's idea-? Or did they even know it was the redhead?

Whatever it was, Kevin just couldn't wrap his mind around the idea that Eddy actually took action in that situation.

Honestly, he'd expect him to hit and run if it came down to anything like that. But, Kevin suppose Ed and Eddward being there would have quite the influence. There's no way either of them would just leave Kevin to die in some ditch out in the middle of nowhere, whether he was a stranger or not.

Over all, the tall male just wanted to know what had happened. He'd never crashed before, be it in rain or the sun. Hell, he could remember times when he went out racing against high schooler's in his younger days.

Granted, it wasn't the smartest decision, but still.

Now he'd have to find another job, usually having a seasonal job at the pool, usually too busy with sports during the school year, just to pay for all the damage to his bike.

How frustrating.

A knock on the door suddenly grabbed his attention.

Turning his head, Kevin noticed the nurse, her short dark burgundy hair disheveled from the late hours, poke her head in with a small smile upon her tired face.

"Honey, you have a visitor."

Her tone was sweet and sincere, something Kevin had instantly found comfort in when she'd first come to give home medication when he woke.

So, he couldn't help but return her gentle smile and nodded.

"Let 'em in."

She smiled again and slipped away to fetch the newcomer, causing Kevin to sigh when she was out of sight.

It was probably Nazz, ready to chew his ear off with one of her motherly naggings that she's so keen on giving.

Or, the redhead guessed it could be Nathan; though, that would actually mean he'd not gotten drunk at the party. It was past midnight and Kevin highly doubted he'd be in any shape or form to come make sure he was okay.

He'd probably rush in tomorrow, proclaiming his love for his fellow jock, as usual whenever Kevin was mad at him, and explain that he was held up with some guy, probably Rave, again.

Or, maybe it was his dad.

That was more likely.

Kevin could see him now, running in with tears in his similarly green eyes as he hugged his son tightly, despite the injuries, telling the redhead how much he loved him, before he'd yell at his son for being so stupid. That he was grounded, right before he'd completely forget about it and offer some ice cream like Kevin was a five year old, again.

This would cause the athlete to groan and whine about how he wasn't a kid anymore before he'd just laugh as his overly protective dad would do it anyway.

But, none of that happened.

At least, not yet.

For the person who walked through the door wasn't Nazz, or Nathan, or his ginger-headed dad, for that matter.

It was, if his bloodshot eyes weren't playing tricks on him, Eddward.

He seemed nervous, and it took Kevin a moment to get over his initial surprise to notice his appearance.

His clothes, which Edd was so known to keep perfectly placed, were now completely soaked through and wrinkled, clinging to his lean body so desperately that the redhead feared whether he could breathe or not. Glancing down, Kevin could see that his old shoes and up to his knees were caked in mud, masses of the brown substance having been splattered all over the Ed, some of it even on his face. His skin was deathly pale, his cheeks rosy red along with his nose. His hair was hanging in damp locks, hat held in his muddy and, to Kevin's horror and worry, bloody hands.

Shit, he could understand the rain, but what he fuck happened to him?

"Edd..." was the only thing the jock could manage to croak out, his voice hoarse and guttural.

The swimmer managed to smile, showing a glimpse of his gapped teeth, "G-Greetings Kevin..."

He sounded as if he were exhausted, looked like it too. What with his droopy eyes and the bags accompanying them.

"How are you feeling, if I might ask?"

He said this timidly, as if he were afraid Kevin would become angry with his asking.

This infuriated Kevin, irrationally, knowing the other still thought of him as a danger, before he calmed suddenly as he noticed the trembles wrecking the raven's body. The hand on the hat looking to be having one hell of a time just trying to keep hold of said item.

Ignoring the smartest of the Ed's question, Kevin instead, slowly, mind you, as to not scare the other, it seemed, motioned for Edd to come closer.

Cocking his head, curiously, Edd hesitantly did as he was told, wringing his hat in his hands as he stepped forward to stand next to the injured redhead laying in the hospital bed.

Once he was close enough, Kevin grabbed the extra blanket that laid over his leg, the other in a cast and elevated, not even thinking about the consequences as he used both hands to gently wrapped the fabric around Edd's quaking shoulders.

Pain immediately shot up his left arm, causing the redhead to clench his teeth, hissing as he quickly dropped his right arm to grasp the left and curled in on himself. It felt as though the muscles were being ripped apart, the nerve endings on fire.

Jesus _Christ_.

Kevin held his breath against the horrid feeling, willing it leave desperately.

The feeling of a clammy, shaking hand skated up his back. The chill of freezing flesh glided across the exposed strip of his broad back, which was left bare due to the hospital gown he wore, raking a spark of shivers down the redhead's system. Another long fingered, equally cold appendage placed itself upon his right hand which currently clutched at the left for dear life.

Slowly, Kevin opened his squinting eyes only to have them lock with Eddward's concerned, brilliantly bright blue ones, instantly forgetting whatever it was gnawing at the left half of his body and replacing it was a slightly unpleasant, yet completely acceptable, nausea in his abdomen.

The hell..?

"Are you alright, Kevin? Shall I go fetch a nurse?" the raven said hastily, getting ready to stand to do just that.

Fear of him leaving suddenly captured the jock's heart and, not willing to let him escape so easily, Kevin flipped his hand over to grasp Edd's, keeping him in place.

"No!"

Edd's concern dissolved into confusion, his large, doe-like eyes -fuck, they're adorable- searching Kevin's as the redhead tried to cover up his sudden embarrassment, biting back a blush.

"I mean, no, I'm fine," he tried, doing his best not to sound desperate as he willed himself to look back up at the other, "Stay."

The last part was added by an almost whisper, the taller male looking away to avoid blushing at his own request.

The Ed stared at Kevin for a moment and, suppressing the urge to look away like a coward at the straightforwardness that his crush displayed, finally nodded slightly, smiling shyly.

His voice was hushed, embarrassed, as well, "Alright, as you wish, K-Kevin.."

Well, shit.

Now _that_ got his blood going.

Kevin noticed a definite blush darken Edd's already pink cheeks, probably realizing what he'd said, and looked down as the redhead did the same, seeing that they was still clutching each other's hand.

Slowly, the athlete released the swimmer, taking note in the way Edd hesitantly took his own hand back.

"W-Why did you give me this..?" the dark haired beauty asked, trying to make conversation in the awkward atmosphere; though, he didn't hesitate to wrap it around himself more properly.

Trying and failing, to ignore the other's flustered state, Kevin shrugged, "You were shaking and soaked," he leaned back against the uncomfortable pillows provided, "I figured it would warm you up a bit."

He nodded his head, understanding, and glanced down at his ceasing hands.

Fuck, this was awkward.

Kevin but his lip and struggled to keep the conversation going, never being completely comfortable in silence, as it was.

"So, uh..." _Fuck I'm lame_, "Where's Ed and asshat?"

The raven smiled, apologetically, "I'm afraid they retired for the night."

"Doesn't surprise me," he scoffed then looked to the other, who was refusing to meet his eyes, "Why'd you stay?"

Kevin watched in curiosity as a small blush formed on pale cheekbones, the redhead clearly having made him nervous as his eager hands began fiddling with the edge of the blanket.

This fact made the athlete want to smile.

"W-Well, K-Kevin," he stuttered, God he was adorable when he stuttered, "You couldn't possibly expect m-me to leave a friend in need. It goes against e-everything I be-believe."

Kevin couldn't help the smirk that pulled at his split lip, "Friend?"

Cerulean eyes widened, Edd quickly looking frightened and apologetic.

"Oh! Do forgive me, Kevin! I-I did not intend to over-step my boundaries!" he quickly covered, making Kevin's aching body shake with chuckles.

"Dude, calm down." he reassured, ceasing his teasing, "Of course we're friends."

The Ed seemed hopeful at this and bit his lip in uncertainty, having no idea what effect that little action had on the taller male.

Thank God for the excessive amount of pain to beat that down.

"W-We are..?"

The redhead smiled genuinely and nodded.

"Anyone who would save my ass and stay long enough to make sure I'm okay is definitely my friend." he said and caught the small smile forming on Edd's pale pink lips.

Kevin himself smiled, again, forest eyes trailing up the raven's dirty yet beautiful face. His vision traced over plump lips, an angular nose, high cheekbones, downcast, thoughtful eyes, his dripping, ebony ha-

Kevin squinted, eyes narrowing in on something.

"Edd, come here."

He seemed unsure, "U-Uh, might I ask-"

"Just come here for a second." Kevin insisted softly, patting the spot on the bed next to him.

His cheeks flamed with color but Edd did as he was told, which somehow gave the redhead a small thrill, and timidly sat beside his new companion, turned ever so slightly so that he was facing both Kevin and the wall.

The jock reached up, slowly, seeing Edd flinch, regardless, and brushed his calloused fingers over the swimmer's right temple. He tried to sit up again, holding back a yelp at the rush of pain that resulted from such actions, and instead asked the Ed to bend his head down a bit, seeing the younger obey, once more.

"Kevin?" he asked as said male ran his fingers through near shoulder-length locks, searching, "What is- Ah!"

The injured male quickly pulled his hand back at the pained cry and frowned.

"Sorry.."

He said and, being far more gentle this time, moved the currently matted hair aside to look at the large gash that was oozing blood right above Edd's normally covered hairline.

"Fuck, Edd. What'd you do?" Kevin asked in concern, leaning in further to examine.

There had been something darker than dirt dried up on his face, trailing down in thick lines, now he knew it was blood.

Edd pulled back, quickly, brushing the other's hand away to reach up himself.

"W-What do you mean-" his eyes widened and he bit his lip in pain, pulling his hand away to look at the blood coating pale fingers.

Shit.

Kevin quickly grabbed the younger's wrist before he could panic, the evidence of such a reaction clear as day in the swimmer's watering eyes.

"Edd, man, calm down." he said in as soothing of a voice he could manage, though it croaked ever so slightly from his sore throat, "It's okay, just don't touch it and I'll call the nurse in."

It helped, eventually, but only slightly. The younger was breathing heavily, quickly. His lip was quivering and his body was shaking more so than it already had been.

The raven squeezed his eyes shut and Kevin noticed their hands were clasped, tighter this time. Kevin shushed him, ignoring his own extreme discomfort to sit up enough to pull the other closer, wishing to place his free hand on his back, but unable to.

"I-I must have collided with a rock," Edd explained as Kevin pressed the button to alert the nurse, "I... had fallen next to you in a ditch, it's how we f-found you."

The redhead smiled, reassuringly.

"Well, then, I guess I'm lucky you have two left feet." he teased.

The raven looked up at him, his quaking lips spreading into a gap-toothed smile that brought the nausea back to Kevin's stomach, "I believe you're correct."

"Aren't I always?"

"If believing such nonsense helps with your sleeping habits, Kevin, then, by all means."

The redhead laughed at that, "I see hitting your head hasn't effected you that much."

The little dork blushed and looked away.

"My apologies, Kevin."

Said male shook his head and unconsciously squeezed the other's hand.

"It's fine, Edd."

He seemed to just realize the jock was holding his hand, tensing immensely.

"Ke-"

"Can I ask you something?" the redhead cut in.

"Hu-oh! H-Heavens, of course, Kevin!"

He said this enthusiastically, bringing a smile to the other's face.

Though, it faded when he seriously asked, "Be honest, why did you stay."

He had noticed the clock on the far wall, having seen it was well past two in the morning. Edd, to his knowledge, was never one to push the limits of his regular schedule, like his bedtime.

The raven looked at Kevin curiously, then down at his lap, "I... I have already explained it to you, Kevin. I could never just le-"

"Edd."

He froze after flinching, slowly peeking up at his secret crush.

"Why?"

The dark haired teen looked perplexed, but also suspicious, and worry some. As if he had something to hide. A secret of some sort.

Embarrassment settled in the both of them as what Kevin was asking and the implication of what that secret could be hung in the air thickly.

Forcing it down with everything he had, Kevin looked at the other firmly, Eddward unable to stop his rosy cheeks turning from flushed to beet red. He was still shaking, the fidgets that informed Kevin he was nervous, starting up once more.

The redhead could tell he so desperately wanted to look away, his bright eyes, so beautifully blue, begged for such a release. But Kevin's own wouldn't allow it. They demanded him for answers, they forced him to hold the gaze, they pleaded for him to trust in the jock.

'_Christ, you're gay._'

He ignored himself, noticing how warm Edd's hand had gotten from his own, once having been chilled to the very bone, and brushed his thumb over the protruding knuckles. Feeling and admiring how, despite the lack of meat covering said bony hands, soft and subtle his paler than the ginger's skin is.

Kevin didn't have to glance down to see the differences between them. Where he was paper white, the jock was sun stroked. Where the swimmer was flawless and smooth, he was freckled, marred, and calloused. Where Edd was lean and lithe, Kevin was all meat and muscle.

Where he was soft and gentle, the athlete was rough and brutal.

Complete opposites.

So why is it that the attraction Kevin has for this intelligent, beautiful, and, over all, completely out-of-his-league swimmer is so incredibly strong?

Why is it that he can feel his control slipping between his fingers when around the Ed?

Why does Kevin want Eddward Vincent?

Kevin had deducted the fact that he found the other attractive, you'd have to be either blind or just plain stupid not to see that fact. But, he'd been attracted to people before. Granted, they were girls, but still, he's never lost his cool or focus around them. Not since he was a kid and had that crush on Nazz.

So, the question was, what made this swimmer, this dork, so special?

He kept his eyes locked with nerd's, who ceased chewing of his lower lip, now red from the assault and, honestly, teasing the jock to no end, who wanted nothing more than to bend down and claim them as his own.

"I.. I was worried, for you, Kevin." he finally started, "When I found out it was you laying in that ditch, I... Well, I honesty don't remember my own conscious functioning correctly. And, trust me, it wasn't because of my cursed imbalance of footing. I was genuinely concerned and had the absurd idea that.. that you wouldn't make it."

Kevin frowned a bit and Edd sighed, continuing.

"You were quite irrational, completely out of whatever conscious you were able to muster. I don't even know if you had a clue it was me you were looking at or responding to..."

His tone took on a sad note that had Kevin squeezing his hand in reassurance.

Edd smiled slightly, at that.

"That was the only way for you to communicate with me at the time." he said this before squeezing Kevin's larger hand, for an example.

Kevin smiled as Edd sat up a bit, showing his gap-toothed smile proudly.

"Now, I can't quite take all of the credit for rushing you to this hospital, Kevin." he admitted, tone lighter than before, "Ed and Eddy had just as much to do with such actions as I did, perhaps even more."

His smile faded and he said seriously, "But, as you pointed out, I stayed."

Kevin rose an eyebrow, curiosity beginning to get the better of him.

Thankfully, he didn't have to wait.

"Yes, I could have left," the swimmer stated, motioning to the door, "I could have walked away. I could have informed the nurse to give me a call or to send a message that you were in my thoughts, but I didn't."

The Ed looked at the other dead in the eye, "There's something about you, Kevin Barr. Something I can't explain... But, if I had to go by instinct.. I would say that there is..."

He trailed off, his confidence quickly dissipating, shrinking back into himself.

Kevin quickly tugged his hand in encouragement.

"There's what?"

The jock had never seen Eddward speak so clearly and strongly.

This confidence, that he'd always doubted the swimmer possessed, had shown so easily, pushing past all of the shyness and uncertainty that tainted his emotions. Not that Kevin didn't find those small flaws and adjustments adorable on the dork, but hearing his normally meek voice take on such a deep demeanor.. It was truly intriguing and, most of all, unworldly attractive.

But, unfortunately, Edd shook his head, voice sinking further into one equal of a frightened child, "N-No, please, forget I had brought up such nonsense..."

"Edd, please." Kevin begged, yes, _begged_, and tried to catch those gloriously captivating eyes again, squeezing his hand a bit harder, "Tell me."

Eddward bit his lip once more, nervously. And damn it all to hell, if Kevin didn't kiss him soon, then he'll surely go mad.

The raven looked up again and took a deep breath before making a motion between the two, giving in.

"I would say that there is a connection that you and I possess between us, Kevin."

...What?

Copper eyebrows rose in curiosity and, suddenly, Kevin was the one blushing as Edd looked at him in expectancy.

But, before he could open his mouth to say anything, there was a knock on the door and the nurse from before came strolling in with a bright smile beaming towards the two.

God damn it!

"I'm sorry to interrupt, dear, but you called for me?" she asked sweetly.

It took a moment, after calming himself enough not to yell bloody murder at the woman, to realize that Kevin had, indeed, sent for her.

The redhead cleared his throat, forcing a smile, "Uh, yeah. My friend here hurt his head. I think he needs stitches."

He saw Edd retreat his eyes to the floor.

The redhead frowned slightly, wanting to bring him back to face him, but the woman, Kevin thinking her name was Tammy, hurried over and slowly pushed ebony hair aside. Apologizing when Edd flinched, along with a squeeze to Kevin's hand, and she found what she needed and instantly cooed to him if he was alright.

"Come with me, I'll get you all fixed up." she said and helped him stand.

Kevin noticed the younger catch himself and, once again, grew concerned.

"You alright, Edd?"

He nodded after a moment and slowly let go of Kevin's hand, to the redhead's dismay.

"I assure you, I'll be alright, Kevin." he seemed a bit out of breath, "I'd be more concerned about yourself, at the moment."

This brought a small smile to the jock's face as he watched the two begin to walk out.

Seeing this brought out an urge he just couldn't hold back.

"Hey, Eddward." Kevin called, a pain in his side sparking.

Said male stopped with the nurse and looked back, halfway through the door.

"Y-Yes?"

He struggled, racking through his brain for a response, "Uh.. I was just wondering.. Uh."

"Wondering, what, Ke-Kevin..?"

"Uh.." _fuck me sideways, I'm so fucking stupid_, "Do you tutor..?"

'_Well, now I've done it._'

Way to go, Kevin. Good job.

Jesus.

But he made the most adorably confused face, "T-Tutor?"

Fucking shit, "Yeah, uh, I'm sorta failing and I really really need someone to help me out so I don't flunk out the semester." Kevin quickly gathered.

Way to go genius.

'_You sound so fucking desperate. I need to-_'

"It would be my pleasure to assist you." the smartest of the Ed's suddenly said, his infamous gap-toothed smile forcing all of the redhead's rantings to cease in volume.

...What?

Kevin smiled.

"Really? Well.. Great. Uh, I guess I'll just get back to you on it then." he said awkwardly, motioning down to his battered state.

The swimmer gave the most adorable giggle and nodded, "I understand, sleep well, Kevin."

"You too, dude," he said, waving, "See ya."

Edd smiled shyly and waved back before disappearing with the nurse, leaving the jock to think over all that was just said and done between them.

Is it possible that Eddward likes him back?

A cynical, annoyingly obvious voice in his head smacked him mentally for thinking something so queer, but he ignored it, wondering if her had a chance.

But, with his luck, Kevin didn't exactly have the time to dwell on such a subject.

For in the next two seconds, the door burst open and, suddenly, his dad, face an absolute wreck of emotions, was crushing his son in a bruising hug, sobbing as he grounded the redhead. Next to him was Nazz, nagging and holding up a drunken Nathan, who seemed to be asleep in her arms. The amount of noise in the room increasing to the point that nurses were alerted, immediately.

'_See what I mean?'_

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all had a fantastic New Years! I hope this chapter was enjoyable and I'll be seeing you next time with the next chapter.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5: Progress

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or plot from Ed, Edd N' Eddy. I do, however, own this particular story.**

**Warning: This story contains homosexual (BOYXBOY/GIRLXGIRL) and mature material, including; sexual situations, misuse of drugs, underage drinking, law-breaking, foul language, and violence. If you are against any of those things then, please, exit without flames. Thank you.**

**Summary: Our favorite pranksters are growing up! School's beginning to come to an end, peer pressure is really starting to set in, and hormones are raging. Especially for two certain hat-wearing opposites who begin to develop and discover the feelings they feel for each other. And when the expression of their love is shown, watch as all those who are around them react. Horrible summary, my apologies. KevEdd. BoyxBoy.**

**NOTE: Okay, so I understand that the lack of sexual interactions throughout this story so far are pitiful with the potential they could have. I get this. Sometimes I come onto this site looking purely for some sick, twisted, hardcore, make-you-cry porn, no judgement. But, for this, I wanted to create something realistic, especially since someone like Eddward is thrown into the equation. Of course, I'm sure I'm not the only one who likes to see Kevin simply just ravish him randomly. That being said, the relationship was supposed to build, just like the sexual tension. I appreciate all the patient waiting, maybe you don't even care about this shit. But, I can happily say that in this chapter, true, it's a bit of a tease, the next, some scandals, and the next and beyond that... Oh ho****ney, once that ball gets rolling, trust me, there isn't any stopping it.**

**So, with all of that nonsense out of the way, please, enjoy yourselves!**

* * *

><p>"You're doing just fine, Kevin." the raven haired senior reassured the larger, aggravated male, "Trigonometry can be quite difficult at times. It is only natural to have a few speed bumps along the way to success."<p>

The redheaded jock ran a hand down his face for the umpteenth time.

"That's easy for you to say, Edd."

Kevin said this before pushing his textbook away and laid himself against the back of Edd's couch. His long legs were outstretched, his left contained in a medical boot with his crutches off to the side.

The redhead took off his hat and tossed it to the glass coffee table, "Let's just work on something else."

The tone of his voice was in exasperation, letting the Ed know just how tiresome this sort of mental labor was. At least, it was in Kevin's case, even though Eddward had taken these classes, passing with flying colors, ages ago.

Regardless of this fact, the swimmer simply bit his lip, shuffling through the many assignments of Kevin's that Edd had categorized earlier.

He had been tutoring the jock for a little over two weeks, now, and, unfortunately, it hasn't exactly gotten easier.

Wonderful.

They had started working after Kevin had gotten out of the hospital, which was about a week from the night he had checked in. During the time where he'd spent his days in a isolated room, Edd had paid him multiple visits. They would mostly converse about absolutely nothing, Kevin complaining about his doctor or the horrible excuse of food they'd bring to him.

Sometimes they would delve into the lives of their friends. Eddward would begin with his current outings with Eddy, ranting about Ed, and having to catch himself when doing so before getting embarrassed. And, surprising, although he threw in his two cents often, Kevin would listen and reassure Edd whenever he talked about such things.

They'd also talk about the past, skipping over things from time to time in order to leave quarrels where they belonged back then.

And, other times, they would simply get to know one another.

Eddward had found out that Kevin was allergic to shellfish. His lips would swell, his throat would close, the whole nine yards. And Kevin had found that Edd, despite all of his tandems, despised vegetables more than anything. He had to force himself to eat it at the best of times. Kevin, of course, found this hilarious.

It was the small things such as those that kept the conversation going.

It was nice, to say the least.

Edd thought it odd, though, learning all of these things about Kevin. Although, most of the school has always seen the redhead as an athletic all-star and ladies man, the swimmer has come to find that the jock really doesn't care for such things as much as he lets on.

Eddward learned that the ginger would much rather spend time with his father-the whereabouts of his mother being a restricted area-, or going on walks with his beloved dog, Lottie-having taken all of our sections at the Ed's own home, Edd hasn't had the chance to meet her-. The swimmer, in return, did his best not to bore the redhead with his fascinations towards the field of science, as he tended to do when nervous or passionate, while knowing full well that Kevin wouldn't understand most of what was said.

But, when the off chance came that Edd simply couldn't control himself, Kevin would always listen, sometimes even stop the other a moment to ask a question that the raven was always happy to answer.

After the initial nerves would work their way out of his system, talking to Kevin became easier as time went by.

Though, Edd still babbled from time-to-time and become a jumble of stutters when the redhead would so much as smile or stretch.

Then, the tutoring began and the frustration came right along with it.

Eddward managed to help his crush catch up with all of his classes that he had missed during his time in the hospital, but, to say such a thing was quite the chore is, well, an understatement.

When Kevin had said he knew absolutely nothing about all that he was 'learning', he wasn't kidding. The raven had to go back, walk him through all of the basics, help him learn many formulas and to memorize different categories.

It was becoming easier, but only slightly.

"H-How about we work on your English essay?" the swimmer suggested, cursing himself for his insistent stuttering.

Turning, Edd saw the redhead grimace distastefully.

"Whatever."

"Have you picked a topic?"

"..."

"Kevin!" he scolded, "We discussed this last week and agreed you'd organize your topics, counter arguments, warrants, and statements before I'd help you!"

Said male simply groaned and dropped the hand on his forehead further down to cover his eyes, "I'll get it done."

What a lie.

A horribly obvious lie.

'_At least put some effort into it._'

Giving an unamused expression, Edd finally sighed as he reached for a pen and fresh sheet of notebook paper, beginning the process of helping Kevin decide what it was he would write about and everything else he would need to put into the paper to get a decent grade.

Meanwhile, Kevin was trying to keep his shit together as the nerd got all motherly on him.

"Now, I expect you to write this without my assistance." Eddward said firmly, handing him the list they just made together, "I will gladly edit your work, but I will not waste my own time with typing it out."

The redhead couldn't help but chuckle, causing the frown upon that pale complexion to falter, the swimmer making a pathetic attempt at keeping it in place as Kevin fixed him with a crooked grin that was far too charming to be accidental.

'_Remember to breathe, Eddward..._'

"Damn, Edd." came the velvety purr that had something stirring inside said nerd that he was quick to tame.

"L-Language, Kevin."

'_Good lord, that voice!_'

"Yeah, yeah."

The tension seemed to have lightened a bit and Kevin sat back up, scooting closer to the other, resulting in shivers rushing up Edd's spin annoyingly when their knees brushed, and went back to asking questions on various subjects. The raven quickly focused on the tasks at hand, tutoring his crush-oh dear-, and forced away the sensation of masculine warmth radiating off his larger, more muscular frame.

Said heat collided with Edd's slimmer physique, blood rushing to places that he would rather not mention, forcing a blush to sprout about pale cheeks.

'_How shameful!_'

After what seemed like hours, the print on the pages of which Edd read began to blur. He removed his overly large, black framed reading glasses and set them on the coffee table with his textbook, rubbing at his tired eyes lightly while his companion took a break as well. Only breaking the silence a few moments later with:

"This place still creeps me out."

The Ed glanced up and cocked an ebony eyebrow at the observing redhead.

"Oh? Please, pray-tell how my home 'creeps you out', Kevin." he asked, slightly offended but also amused all the same.

The man in question tossed his right arm in a gesturing motion, "There's no fuckin' color. It's too.. White."

Bringing a hand up, Edd covered his mouth, in habit, while he giggled, not noticing the slight fondness the sound and actions it brought within dulling emerald orbs.

"It allows me to inspect properly without much distraction." he explained.

Kevin, snapping out of it, rolled his eyes and scratched his left arm, which lay limply next to his side.

"Tsk, clean freak."

There was no real bite to this insult, so the younger merely smiled lightly.

"I do not fancy germs, Kevin."

"No shit."

The swimmer was about to nag him about cursing once more, when Edd noticed the redhead wince as he shifted.

The raven frowned a bit in worry and gnawed at his lower lip, glancing once more at Kevin's damaged arm, a brace tightly wound around his wrist, and healing leg which sat heavily in his cast, crutches laying on the pristine carpet next to the equally bright white couch.

He had rested his head back, his right arm resting over the top of the couch lazily, and closed his eyes for the time being, allowing Edd to gaze at his profile.

The redhead's lip was still slightly scabbed over from being split, having been broken open multiple times over the past several weeks from minor, daily things, and a few scars had settled over his skin, one in particular casting through his left eyebrow and ceasing hair growth in that spot. But, other than that, he was healing rather quickly.

"If I may, Kevin," he inquired, voice timid and curious, "How are you feeling today?"

Eddward himself would be getting his stitches out on Tuesday, it being Thursday, and felt only the slightly throb in the now sensitive area. There had been no lasting damage, but he had been required to stay for that first night for observation, having a mild concussion.

Not that that really mattered.

One emerald eye opened halfway to send a glance Edd's way, the action far more sensual and tender than it should have been, before closing once more.

"S'okay, I guess," he answered in a low drawl, "My leg pains come in waves but the doctor gave me some meds for it."

Sensing some concern, Kevin quickly added, "It's fine right now, though."

Edd's worries ceased and he nodded, "And you're arm?"

"Hurts like a bitch. 'Specially when I lift it, nothing burns worse."

The raven pursed his lips into a thin line, "Well, if you didn't insist on your physical training everyday, you wouldn't have that problem."

He knew this only from the way Kevin had managed to keep his figure relatively the same over the past few weeks.

Though, this earned only an amused smile from the jock, "Aw, Double Dee's worried about me."

But Eddward wasn't laughing.

"I see no humor in this, Kevin." he said with a sigh, "It's important that you heal properly."

He had glanced away out of sudden embarrassment, it was rather ridiculous for him to have grown so worrisome over Kevin, now that he thought about it. Being that they only recently became friends. But the feelings the smartest of the Ed's had harbored for the man for so long proved to shove those facts to the back of his rationalized mind, especially when injuries were involved.

'_Honestly... How pitiful could I be..?_'

Turning back when he felt his knee nudged, if Edd was correct, affectionately, the swimmer could only blushed slightly and lookup at the now serious face that Kevin showed.

"Look, Edd, the doctor said there's a chance I won't be able to move it as fluidly as before if I just let it sit still." he calmly explained, "I'm being carefully, I take it really slow and just try to move it around, maybe lift a five pounder to get it working again. It hurts, yeah, but I'm cautious."

The swimmer looked down, blushing again for an unknown reason, only for his chin to be lifted up by Kevin's good hand, his face closer and voice lower as he spoke.

"'S don't worry so much about it, 'kay?"

'_Oh, dear..._'

He was close.

So, _so_ close.

Edd could feel it, the rough and weathered skin from years of working with those strong hands holding his own pale and smooth flesh. The texture so alien yet relaxing in a way that he found himself straining against the urge to lean into it.

But, despite the complete battle consuming his thoughts, instincts took over and, damning it all, Eddward pressed down until his cheek was further placed into the jock's hand. He physically felt the appendage tense under the action and Edd lifted his gaze, ignoring the shrieking increasing in volume within his mind once he realized what he'd done.

Cheeks aflame and body tingling, cerulean met with brunswick.

Being less than a foot apart allowed Edd to notice Kevin's own internal battles playing out clearly through his eyes. He seemed unsure whether to pull away or increase their contact and.

Terrified that he'd completely blown whatever remnants of a relationship they'd managed to scrape together, Edd held completely still, unknowingly giving a pleading, near begging look that had what could only be considered lust churning in the redhead's stomach.

Subconsciously, Kevin had leaned in, his hand deciding, on it's own, of course, to actually cup Eddward's cheek, his large hand easily holding him as the distance between them was closing.

Butterflies made themselves known to Edd, his breath slightly uneven as the warmth from Kevin turned almost burning hot, scorching the Ed welcomingly.

Edd bit his lip, again, unable to tear his blue eyes from the jock's brilliant green, and nodded slowly from the already forgotten explanation.

If his face hadn't been burning before, it certainly was now.

"Besides," Kevin suddenly added, letting the other go, to Edd's complete displeasure, and sat back rather hastily.

He rubbed at the back of his neck, his own tanned and freckled cheeks heated with a slight flush.

"If I want to play baseball in the spring, I gotta be strong enough to lift the bat."

Eddward blinked, it taking a moment for the pounding in his ears to cease in order for him to register what, exactly, they were talking about. Confused as to what just happened, and why it ended so quickly.

But, he still forced out a small smile, beating back to urge to jump on the athlete.

"J-Just.." the nervous teen cleared his throat, "Please, be careful.."

He knew Kevin was still incredibly sore from being unable to play football for the remainder of the season.

"Will do.."

Silence filled the room for several minutes after that.

That is, until Kevin's phone started vibrating.

The embarrassed Ed watched as the redhead struggled to pull the device from his jean pocket, causing him to lift his hand in an amused chuckled and earning a half-hearted glare from the ginger. Eddward turned back to his assignments and began gathering all that they'd already gone over as Kevin swiped his thumb across the screen.

There was a moment of struggle as Kevin tried to speak with the other person, giving in a minute later and listening in silence before he agreed to something and hung up.

"I gotta go."

This drew Edd's gaze, watching Kevin carefully pushed himself up from the couch and grab his crutches.

"Oh? But we haven't finished." the swimmer reminded him.

The redhead leaned the crutches against the cushion and shoved his papers and textbooks into his black, worn down backpack, "Yeah, I know, I promise to finish them tonight."

"Kevin-"

"Edd, I swear, I'll finish them later and you can check them in the morning. But I need to go."

He wished dearly to ask what was so important that Kevin needed to leave in such a rush, a spike of jealously coursing through and pulling at his stomach muscles obnoxiously, but it wasn't Edd's place to ask.

Though, a selfish part of him almost needed the information. But, the slight pleading look in the jock's eyes forced away all of the protests he had already prepared. In defeat, Eddward sighed and stood up, balancing the other so he could slip the backpack on with ease and handing him his crutches.

"I expect at least half of that essay written by tomorrow morning." The Ed said sternly.

"Yeah, dude, got it." Kevin replied with an easy grin, making his way to the door.

Eddward rushed ahead of him and opened the heavy oak, getting a small thanks as Kevin hobbled out.

"Don't forget your Trigonometry, or Chemistry for that matter!" He quickly called after him.

"Yeah yeah!"

Watching him a moment longer, Edd soon closed the door and slumped aginst it with a heavy sigh.

Just what was it that he needed to do?

Was he going to go see someone?

Of course he was, but who?

His father? A friend?...

Perhaps Nazz?

A pang of emotion which could only be concluded as jealousy, once again, expanded within the younger male's chest and Edd clutched at his sweater vest, grimacing at the idea of the young blonde woman running into Kevin's arms, proclaiming her love towards him and having the redhead reciprocate, right before they-

His face burned in sudden realization.

'_Control yourself! Honestly, Eddward!_'

It was none of his business! He had no right to intervene in Kevin's personal life! He is his tutor. Nothing more, nothing less.

That fact seemed to only depress him further.

Heaving yet another sigh, he seemed to be doing that a lot, lately, Edd pushed himself from the little comfort his cold front door offered and went to finish his own studies.

Once that was taken care of, a difficult task indeed, for once, he scavenged his kitchen in search of something to eat, before realizing he wasn't all that hungry. He tried cleaning around his home, finding everything to be absolutely spotless, then tried to indulge in some reading material, but found himself becoming easily distracted. Finally, after much thought and frustration, Edd decided that a refreshing walk would ease his jumbled thoughts.

Grabbing a thick sweater from his room, Eddward pulled the material over his head as he walked down the stairs. Grabbing his shoes and lacing them before grabbing a scarf and leaving, locking the door securely behind him.

As Edd walked down the his walkway, he glanced slightly to the left, gazing at Kevin's humble home, studying the way the lawn was in need for a mow and the paint seemed to chip, somehow adding personality to the old structure.

The swimmer quickly suppressed the continuation of questions rising within and glanced up at the dimming sky, figuring he certainly couldn't go to Eddy's. He would make too big of a scene with prying information from his friend, information Edd would rather keep to himself. Just thinking of what the shortest of the Ed's might do if he knew the nerd was even tutoring Kevin, he would absolutely lose his mind, no matter how innocent the situation is.

But, then again, it isn't exactly 'innocent' now, is it?

Eddward hasn't the slightest intention of coming out to the shorter male.

Who know's how he'd react?

And, even if in the slightest chance that he would possibly be okay with Edd's being homosexual, fat chance, just imagine how he'd feel knowing that the genius had hidden feelings for a certain Kevin Barr. His enemy.

'_Chaos._'

That would be the only result of such a confession, Edd knew this.

Now, he had no worries of Ed finding out his dirty little secret. The older man would most definitely shower Eddward with words and actions of complete support and loyalty. Like he would when presented with a chicken.

But, the swimmer already had the a suspicion that, despite the front he puts up, Ed already knows, but is kind enough to respect Edd's wishes to come out on his own time.

This may be slightly far fetched, but Eddward would be the first not to underestimate the surprisingly intuitive giant.

He pays far more attention than he lets on.

It can quite.. unsettling, really.

Sighing to himself, Edd found that he had walked towards the trailer park, his old converse coming into contact with gravel and a dirt path as he entered the premises that used to terrify him when he was younger.

Smiling at his own instincts with affection, the gap-toothed male made his way through Park N' Flush before walking up the familiar few steps it took to bring him right at the Kanker's front door.

Tentatively, as to not disturb the sister's too terribly, he knocked three times precisely.

Instantly, he heard the ever familiar bickering rising within the confines of the trailer. All feminine voices spouting insults towards each other about who should do what, in this case, opening the door, before Edd jumped a bit as the worn front door was torn open. Standing there was a very tired look Lee, her short red hair sopping wet and a robe secured around her thin yet tall body.

"G-Good evening, Lee." the Ed greeted politely and she smiled, having softened her harsh ways over the years of maturity.

"Hey, DD. Come on in, Marie's in her room."

She said in that ever gruff voice of hers, despite her kind appearance.

Regardless, Eddward nodded, choosing not to poke and prob at the nickname she had secured upon him, and took off his shoes, placing them on the mat next to the door as Lee closed and locked it.

Waving to May as he passed through the open living room, Edd received nothing more than a nod of acknowledgement before Lee spurred an argument with her over trivial matters such as housework. This caused the male to giggle to himself at their forever banter and stopped in front of Marie's bedroom door, knocking before he called:

"Marie? It's Eddward. I wish to speak with you over important matters."

The door opened with ease and, having been prepared, Edd caught the blunette in the embrace she was quick to initiate.

She was too predictable.

She wore only a pair of black shorts, ones he'd clearly protested multiple times to her whenever they stayed at each other's houses, and a loose Metallica shirt. Her vibrant blue hair was wet with a headband securing her bangs from her make-up free face. This small factor made the Ed happy, for he found her natural beauty far more gorgeous than any amount of foundations and eyeshadows could bring.

She felt small in his long, lean arms, the security of her comforting embracing always relaxing him when he needed it most.

Chuckling after a moment of tight squeezing, they pulled back, Marie taking his hand in her own and leading him inside to the privacy of her room where Edd had poured his heart out thousands of times before.

And today was no exception.

"So," she inquired, flopping onto the black comforter of her bed and gazing up at her best friend expectantly, "What's going on? Your parents go out on a trip again?"

Though the truth of that statement stung, Edd managed to focus on what he really wanted to say.

"Not quite." he landed on.

She slide across the bed surface to sit against the wall while the raven sat himself down, turning to her and crossing his legs, Indian style.

"There seems to be a... _confusion_, between me and a certain someone."

Dyed cyan eyebrows perked in interest, a black tipped hand supporting her chin.

"Oh, really, now?" she purred, "And just who might this certain 'someone' be?"

Gulping, Eddward nervously messed with his sweater, suddenly noticing how hot it was inside of the trailer and taking it off after a moment of contemplation.

He glared when she laughed at his obvious discomfort.

"C'mon Edd." she encouraged after settling down.

Sighing, said male reached up and removed his hat, running his bony fingers through his thick locks before answering.

"Kevin.."

She didn't seem at all surprised, much to Eddward's dismay, and only snorted in knowing amusement.

"Let me guess, he finally realized his hidden, gay feelings and fucked you against Mr. Garrett's desk in the Chemistry lab."

His jaw dropped in mortification, face burning all twenty-three shades of red.

"Marie!"

"What?!" she exclaimed, tossing her arms about, "A girl can dream, can't she?!"

He pointed to her, accusingly, "You read far too many- what do you call them...-fanfictions!"

The rebel shrugged in dismissal.

"Hey, don't knock it till you try it, babe."

Edd rolled his eyes, "Could we please return to the crisis at hand here?"

"Well, if you'd stop being such a pervert and tell me what's going on, then sure."

"_I'm_ the pervert?!" he asked incredulously.

She giggled loudly, "You're the only bringing up fanfiction, dirty Double-Dee."

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

She grinned, "So much."

Eddward shook his head, unable to suppress the small chuckle he emitted whenever she became ridiculous.

"At least you're laughing." she pointed out.

He nodded slowly, "Yes, I suppose you're right, as usual."

She leaned back and crossed her arms smugly, "But, really, what's going on with you and Mr. Libido?"

Edd grimaced, "You're vulgar-"

"Edd."

"Alright!" he waved a dismissive hand, "It's been going on for a while now.."

And so, he went on to explain the night of the hospital, only brushing over the matter, really, since she already knew most of it, and branching off into the weeks of tutoring, followed by the most recent event, which was the close proximity and intense staring that took place right before the redhead took off without an explanation.

"And he didn't even acknowledge what had happened." he continued, clearly upset as he ran a hand down his face in frustration, "He acted as if it never even happened, but I was so sure.."

He trailed off and Marie sat up even further, having straightened halfway through in order to listen with complete interest.

"Sure of what?" she prompted.

Eddward fell back on the bed, groaning uncharacteristically and covering his eyes with his hands.

It was always odd, seeing the usually pristine and carefully put together swimmer crumble and roll like the typical, hormonal enraged, teenage boy that he was. True, he had the balance of a kitten without whiskers, the nerves of a guppy, and the courage of the most cowardly of lions. But, he had always tried to seem mature enough to handle any situation, never lowering himself to the qualms of everyday problems that rotate around the youth of Peach Creek.

At least, not in front of people.

Marie, however, was the only exception to this rule. For she truly was, in every case, Eddward's best friend.

"I was so sure he was going to kiss me." he finished and Marie's eyes widened considerably.

She smiled then, "Well, isn't that a good thing?"

He threw his arms up, "But he didn't!"

Marie rolled her eyes at the childish outburst before pouncing from her position and landing on top of the male sprawled upon her bedspread. She pinned him there as he gave her a shocked and embarrassed expression.

"Get a grip, Edd!" she huffed, "If Kevin's too much of a pussy to make the first move, then you need to have the balls to do it yourself."

The swimmer shrunk back, looking away, "I can't-"

"Yes, you can."

He looked up, seeing the determination and belief she had for him in her mismatched eyes

The raven bit his lip.

"I cant even look at him without making a fool of myself, Marie." he explained sheepishly, "How can you expect me to be able to tell him how I feel?"

The sound of sighing drew his eyes towards the girl on top of him as she let go of his wrists and sat back on his lap, allowing him to sit up on his elbows to look at her properly.

Licking her lips, she spoke, "Remember last summer when I was dating that Jason guy?"

He slowly nodded, blinking in confusion.

"Well, then you also remember how I caught him cheating on me with that one chick from the city."

Eddward frowned at this, "Yes, I remember."

How could he not?

After said event happened, Marie had ran to his house, in hysterical tears while pleading and wondering what it was that she did wrong. Why she deserved such harsh treatment. During that night, it had also been revealed to Eddward that this 'Jason' had been abusive. All of the marks and bruises he'd notice making sense.

He'd been infuriated.

The anger so strong, he could remember being frightened that it would never leave him.

She smiled fondly, "Before that day, I thought you were a complete coward when it came to confrontation."

Edd looked down a bit, ashamed of the next part, but she lifted his chin.

"And then I saw you walk right into his work and tell him off in the most outrageously fantastic way that I just couldn't believe it." the look in her eye sparked with appreciation and adoration, "I knew from then on that I could always count on you, be it for advice or protection."

"What did you expect?" he asked, intending to lighten the suddenly serious mood, "You're my best friend, after all, Marie."

The bluenette nodded and grinned, "You have a lot more courage than you give yourself credit for, Edd. It might be hard, but I'm sure you can tell Kevin, and, that he'll understand."

A small trace of both panic and slight relief ran through him at the reminder. But, perhaps she was right. Maybe, just maybe, Eddward really could do this.

Who knows?

Maybe Kevin feels the same way.

'_Good Lord, what a thought._'

A grateful smile gracing his lips..before she added.

"Because I'm also one hundred percent sure that he wants to bang you harder than a screen door in a hurricane."

"MARIE!"

* * *

><p><strong>I feel like a lot of this was extremely rushed. I apologize for that, I'm just a bit eager to move on to the more fun stuff to this story. Please review and expect another chapter either tomorrow or the next day as an apology for not updating last week.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6: Comfort and Confessions

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or plot from Ed, Edd N' Eddy. I do, however, own this particular story.**

**Warning: This story contains homosexual (BOYXBOY/GIRLXGIRL) and mature material, including; sexual situations, misuse of drugs, underage drinking, law-breaking, foul language, and violence. If you are against any of those things then, please, exit without flames. Thank you.**

**Summary: Our favorite pranksters are growing up! School's beginning to come to an end, peer pressure is really starting to set in, and hormones are raging. Especially for two certain hat-wearing opposites who begin to develop and discover the feelings they feel for each other. And when the expression of their love is shown, watch as all those who are around them react. Horrible summary, my apologies. KevEdd. BoyxBoy.**

* * *

><p>"I-I just don't get it, Kev.." Nazz sobbed, wiping her nose for the tenth time across the arm of her sleeve.<p>

The poor girl had mascara running down her face, red lipstick -always ensured, by her observation, to remain perfectly aligned across her lips- was now smeared every which way. Her long golden locks, usually kept tastefully laid in elegance past her shoulders, was hastily pulled up into a messy bun. Strands of stay hairs fell down her neck, around her ears, and in her face. Her cheeks were tear stained and red; like her eyes, which were also swollen with the strain of her heart-wrenching sobs. Her nose was runny, now slightly raw and an angry shade of crimson at the harsh treatment being thrown it's way when she tried to remedy the slick, vulgar feeling.

To say she looked like a complete wreck was an understatement.

And this was Nazz they were talking about. The coolest bitch on the block, and, in Kevin's mind, the world.

He ran his rough digits comfortingly down her back, "He's an idiot, Nazz. You were too good for him anyway."

They were currently laying on Kevin's generously sized bed. Though the space mattered not considering the blonde was pressed against the tall ginger, head laying on his shoulder while her body trembled from the wrecking sobs tearing through her plump lips, harshly. Her legs were curled into herself and wrapped around Kevin for closeness, his own resting lazily on the torso of Lottie, who heard the girl's cries and came to ensure everything would be alright. Their position certainly would have looked quite intimate for any who would happen to see them.

He had his arms around her as she shook her head, "I loved him, K-Kev. I-I... I s-still fucking love him!"

Jesus _Christ_.

Kevin hadn't seen Nazz this hung up over anything since they were in middle school when the Ed's cut all of her hair off when their scam went wrong. And event hat seems minor to now.

The redhead sighed, never particularly good at comforting anyone, and scavenged his brain in order to gather the right amount of words.

"He's a scumbag with nothing better to do than mess with people's emotions."

Yeah, that sounded good enough.

He could do this, it wasn't that hard.

She then turned her head to look up at him, a grimace and scowl contorting her face into an expression Kevin wished he hadn't seen.

"Why would he do something like that to me?"

God damn it.

"Because, Nazz," the jock sighed, "He didn't care about you."

He figured honesty was the best answer.

But then she started to hyperventilate and the logical side of his mind began beating him into a bloody pulp for being so fucking stupid.

"Ah, shit," he said, more to himself than anything as he tried to remedy his harsh words, "It doesn't mean you aren't an amazing person."

She only sobbed harder, trying to turn away from him, but he wouldn't allow it.

'_Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK!_'

"Any guy would be lucky to have you!" he exclaimed, propping himself in his elbow to look down at her, "You're a hell of a lot smarter than most of the people in this town, you're gorgeous as hell, you have the personality that every guy looks for in a girl.."

He trailed off, raking his brain and trying to think, not noticing that she had reduced to trembles and was peeking up at him curiously. She giggled at his obviously flustered face, knowing he was doing his best to please her int his time of need.

He looked back down and smiled crookedly, charming, as always, "What?"

The blonde didn't answer, she only pushed herself up, their lips pressing together.

Emerald eyes widened to the size of saucers as bloodshot closed.

'_What. The. Fuck._'

She was kissing him.

Nazz, fucking Nazz, the girl who had known the redhead his whole life, the girl who was his wingman and had been for the last four years, the girl who had been his absolute best friend since childhood, the girl who showed not a fraction of attraction towards Kevin, was now kissing him.

Again, what the _fuck_?!

Since when did his life become like a classic porno romcom?!

The urge to throw her off was the strongest he felt, at the moment. For what reason, he didn't know why. He meant it when he said she was gorgeous, because she really was, but this was just fucking weird.

Is it because she's his best friend?

Yeah, that had to be it. There's no other explaination. There's no way that it would be because of... _Him_.

Alarms set off in the athlete's head at the mere thought, a flash of what happened earlier that day revealing itself in full force across his vision.

The dork, his cheek resting in Kevin's hand, looking up at said other with doe-like, cerulean blue eyes that sparked with something so delightfully satisfying, the redhead couldn't get enough. He could see the way the nerd's cheeks had lit up with a deep scarlet glow, his quivering lip bit between his adorably gapped teeth in order to hold it still.

It had been so endearing, so enticing..

So _sinful_.

Now, Kevin didn't exactly consider himself the religious type, in fact, when he was forced to go to church as a kid, he hated it with every fiber in his being.

But, if he remembered correctly, homosexual interactions were clearly against the bible, Kevin thinks. Really, he thought it was all just a bunch of bullshit, but he knew that his family was really big on the whole Jesus-savior thing.

The fear of their wrath flamed within him, twisting his stomach violently, and, trying to drown out the possibility of being gay for Eddward fucking Vincent, he returned the gesture to his best friend. Pressing their lips together more firmly and caressing her neck like he'd done to so many girls before.

The desperation her hands showed made him falter as they slipped up his chest and pushed him back into the ridiculous amount of pillows she possessed. The blonde climbed over Kevin, determination set into her face, along with pleading in her eyes, before she slid her camisole off.

She didn't wear a bra, allowing the redhead to see the exposed globes of sun-kissed flesh. Her nipples hardened from the chilled air, and her flat stomach flexed slightly when she tossed the fabric. Her legs encased his hips tightly, her petite pelvis slowly rotating against the front of Kevin's jeans.

Yet, the jock wasn't aroused in the least.

"Nazz-" he started, but she would have none of it.

Said woman quickly grabbed her friend's large hands, not seeing the wince it brought to his face, placing them upon her c-cup breasts before she laid herself over him, slipping her tongue into his mouth as they devoured each other again.

Biting his lip, the former football player forced himself to play along, moving away from her mouth to kiss and nip at her neck, being sure to be gentle, while his hands occupied themselves by playing with her ample breasts.

'_There's no way I can be gay,_' he thought irrationally to himself as Nazz mewled and removed his t-shirt, '_I should be enjoying this! Nazz is as sexy as they come!_'

He kept screaming such things, but, his body refused to acknowledge such pathetic attempts.

Nazz seemed to be in her own world, a distant, unattainable glint in her eyes that concerned her companion. She didn't moan, only panted, as if the laborious was anything but enjoyable. Which was true.

He knew what this was, how could he not? Nazz was simply using Kevin to get over her ex, and he was letting her, for his own selfish reasons.

They both wanted to forget.

He closed his eyes once more, wanting to drown in the sensation of her hands running over his now bare, muscular chest. The way her hair, now taken down from the bun it had been in, spill over his tight, tan skin, tickling his sides as she dragged her hot, wet tongue down his sternum and abdominal muscles. The slight burn her nails brought when she raked them down his arms. The heat from her core pressing tightly to his clothed front. And the rut if her hips, attempting to rub him into arousal.

But, no matter where she touched, how she ground, where she kissed, licked, sucked, Kevin just couldn't get it up, let alone feel the heat that he had with...

God damn it.

'_This is wrong... This is so, so, very-_'

"Wrong.."

Nazz pulled back some, panting as she looked up, having been undoing his belt, at him questioningly.

"What?"

Kevin blinked, understanding what he said, and attempted to sit up as he shook his hatless head.

"I said, this is wrong, Nazz," he explained, reaching to gently push her away, "We shouldn't be doing thi-"

"No!" her feminine voice cracked, "It's f-fine, really. Please, K-Kev..."

As she spoke, she slowly crawled over him, trying to close the distance between the two of them again, but said man stopped her by reaching up.

He pushed her messy, golden locks from her puffy, tear stained face. Her breaths came in short, uneven intakes, clearly displaying the dismay she felt with this situation.

Frowning, he brought his other hand to join, that being a far more difficult task than it should be, considering the pain it brought, slowly and carefully using his thumbs to wipe away the make-up smeared all around her swollen eyes.

Kevin sighed lowly, "You don't have to prove anything to me, Nazz."

She sniffled in response.

"I love you, you're like a sister to me." he explained and her lip quivered, "If we did this, especially for this reason, nothing would ever be the same. And I don't think I could take it if I lost you."

She pushed his hands away, slight anger apparent in her irritated eyes.

"What's the problem?!" she snarled and he blinked in surprise as she angrily began ripping his jeans open, "I'm a good fuck. We can do this and pretend nothing ever happened."

Her voice, usually so lively, so full of confidence and strength, suddenly sounded so minuscule and scared, it broke Kevin's heart.

His face fell into one of sadness, "Nazz.."

"N-No one has to k-kn-know...!"

"Na- stop!" but it was too late, she had already shoved her hand inside.

Both were frozen then, Kevin's face heating up to the tone of a tomato as Nazz stared down blankly.

Slowly, so slowly, she released his flaccid manhood and removed her hand from his pants, her head hung and body trembling.

Forcing away his embarrassment, Kevin looked over and grabbed his jacket which he had discarded before this whole mess began. He laid it around her bare torso, sitting up as Nazz, completely silent, shook visibly in order to kiss her forehead and wrap his arms around her.

"I'm sorry..." he managed.

"...I'm never gonna be good enough, am I?"

It was asked honestly, as if she already had her answer and believed to be completely and utterly true.

Kevin was quick to shake his head, "It has nothing to do with-"

"You weren't even a little turned on by me, Kevin." she said firmly, meeting his concerned emerald with heated crystal, "No wonder Jason broke up with me."

"Nazz," he suddenly snapped, frustrated with this entire series of shit, "It's not that what you did wasn't pleasurable-"

"Then _what_?!"

He growled, annoyed with her prissy attitude.

"I'm- fuck, I-"

She glared, crossing her arms.

_Just fucking say it, you idiot_, "I'm- I think that I'm.. _gay_.."

She was quiet suddenly, but Kevin's anger continued.

"There! You happy?! I'm fucking gay and I don't know what to do!"

Though she still was unsteady, her voice took on more interest, worry, and confusion as she held up a hand.

"Woah, woah, wait. Hold the fuckin' phone here." she said, sounding so much more like herself against hat Kevin couldn't help but feel a bit of relief, "Since when did this happen?"

'_Well.. She seems to be taking it well._'

God.

Dread then sunk in and he pulled back, slamming himself back against her headboard and groaning at the realization that he'd said it out loud.

'_No rejecting it, now.._'

Fuck.

"I-" he dropped his face into his hands, "Fuck, I don't even know."

"Kev," she said understandingly, "Why didn't you tell me earlier, dude?"

He heard the rustling of fabric and felt her weight leave him. Opening his eyes, Kevin pushed himself to sit up, struggling with it a bit, as Nazz was now on her knees beside him on the bed as she pushed her arms through the sleeves of his jacket and zipped it up, covering her breasts.

He chuckled, lacking all humor, and raked a hand through his copper hair.

"I only just now realized it."

The blonde girl sighed, reaching to the floor and handing him his shirt.

Kevin thanked her slowly and slipped on the material as she put her long, tangled hair back into it's bun.

It was silent for a good while, neither of them willing to really look at the other. That is, until Nazz decided to speak up.

"I'm sorry."

He shook his head, "It's fine-"

"No," she interrupted, looking at him, "It really isn't."

The redhead stayed quiet, looking at her as she licked her lips, continuing.

"I wasn't even thinking about how you'd feel about it," she worded carefully, "I just figured, well.. You've done it with so many girls before. I thought it wouldn't really matter if I was one of them."

She met his gaze, smiling sheepishly, "I'm sorry for not considering your feelings.."

He swallowed dryly and rubbed the back of his neck, grinning easily, trying to lighten the mood.

"No offense, Nazz, but, even if I _wasn't_ gay, I still wouldn't sleep with you."

She managed to giggle, "Yeah, I know. It's too fuckin' weird for me too."

Kevin chuckled, "I'm surprised you even got that far."

"I know, right?!"

He grinned and pointed out, "You're tits are fantastic, though."

The blonde laughed, "Ew, dude."

"Hey, now," he held his hands up in surrender, "Just 'cause I'm, uh, you know, doesn't mean I'm blind."

"Haha, well then, thank you. You're not too bad lookin' yourself."

He winked, "Oh, you flatter me so."

Shaking her head, Nazz smacked him lightly before they hugged it out, the redhead ignoring the raging pain in his bad arm, and, before he knew it, a large weight lifted from Kevin's chest. Not only was the single worst decision towards their relationship averted without any harsh feelings, but now, somehow, spilling the beans about his confusion felt, oddly, amazing.

They laid there for a while, simply content with each other's presence, before Kevin perked at he sound of her voice.

"So, who is it?"

He flushed and sputtered, "W-What do you mean?"

The spritely cheerleader pushed herself up onto her elbow, facing him.

"Who made you realize you were gay?"

She had a shit-eating, obnoxiously knowing grin on her face and Kevin cursed the fact that she could read him so well as he tried to lie.

"No one special.."

"Bullshit."

Fuck.

"Tell me who, Kev." she demanded, sitting up and holding up a hand, "I swear, it'll stay between us."

"Hell no!" he exclaimed, sitting up as well, "If you know, then Nathan knows!"

"No he won't!"

"Nazz," the athlete said in exasperation, "Nat knows everything. Rave doesn't call him a stalker for nothing."

Kevin grunted as he lifted his castes leg and shifted it onto a pillow while the blonde woman rolled her eyes.

"Which is why you shouldn't worry. You and I both know that those two are probably fucking, right now, as we speak."

"Ew, Nazz!" he grimaced, getting mental images, "Thanks for the nightmares!"

"What?" she shrugged, nonchalant, "They're both pretty damn hot."

"I'm going to pretend you didn't say that."

"Says the gay boy."

"Fuck you!" he laughed, pushing her shoulder playfully as she giggled loudly.

"Nah, we already played that game, Kev." she purred teasingly and he cringed.

"Jesus, Nazz!"

"I'm kidding! Quit being sensitive!"

"Quit saying nasty shit!"

She put a wounded hand to her heart, "Oh, so now I'm nasty?"

"You-" Kevin's face soon matched the color of his hair, "I didn't say-"

"Dude," she laughed hysterically, "Chill out!"

At the sound of her laughter, he did just that, happy that her tears seemed nonexistent now. And if his own embarrassment was the cause of such relief, he'd gladly volunteer again.

'_So fucking gay.._'

...Whatever.

"But seriously," she said, calming down, "Who?"

Kevin hesitated, earning a smack with a pillow.

"Dude, how am I supposed to help you get him if I know nothing about him?"

The redhead sighed, she was right, again, as usually, like always.

"Fine!" he finally gave in, "But if you tell anyone, I'll tell everyone about the trip to Florida."

Nazz narrowed her eyes, "You wouldn't dare."

Kevin grinned, "Oh, I would."

Pouting, the blonde crossed her arms, "Fine, deal.. Now tell!"

Sighing heavily, and with much difficulty, Kevin went on to tell her about the first day of school, seeing Edd in the pool, talking to the dork in the hospital, visiting with him repeatedly while he was on bed rest, all of the tutoring sessions, before finally bringing him to the events that took place that very day. The staring, the leaning in, the almost-kiss.

"And that's why I was so against doing al, of that with you," the jock said, "It wasn't until we actually started making-out that I realized I was gay."

"For Edd.." she said, practically speechless.

He nodded, "Yeah.. Gay for Eddward fucking Vincent."

"This is fucking huge, man!" she finally said after processing everything.

"Yeah..?"

"Of course it is!"

"Well.." he scavenged his mind for answers, "Then, what should I do? I've never felt anything towards any guy before!"

"And, from what I'm gathering, you've never felt this way towards any girls, right?"

He bit his lip and ran a hand through his hair.

"Yeah, but, maybe it's just because he's a guy, ya know?" he asked hopefully, the butterflies in his stomach only increasing tenfold when his best friend shook her head and rolled her eyes knowingly.

Fuck, was he actually- no, he couldn't be.

This isn't happening.

Kevin Barr is _not_ falling.

He can't be.

'_Liar._'

The redhead urgently shook that voice away as Nazz began to speak again.

"Okay, here's what you're gonna do.." she said slowly, making sure she had his full attention, "Edd's a sensitive guy, ya know? You can't just go chargin' in with your guns loaded. You have to ease into it."

"Ease into it." he repeated.

"Yeah, dude. You've played the field before-"

"With chicks, Nazz."

"-It shouldn't be that difficult. And just be careful. You don't want to hurt him, do you?"

Kevin was quit to shake his head, that was the last thing he wanted to do.

Nazz smiled, "Then, when you're more comfortable, tell him how you feel. But you two can't keep playing this weird ass cat-and-mouse game. You'll end up just leading him on in the end."

The redhead nodded, registering everything she had to say and only coming to one conclusion.

He was fucked.

After the horrid advice was over with and Nazz finally fell asleep, cuddled up next to Kevin, he suddenly remembered something while thinking of that gap-toothed smile.

Slowly, he slid out from under the covers, extracting his limbs from the clutches of his best friend, and snuck over to her computer.

In the dead of night, for the first time in God knows how long, Kevin began writing his English paper.

* * *

><p><strong>Weak ending to a rushed chapter. Plus, it was so much shorter than what I usually write. Ugh, I'm sorry. As I said in the previous chapter, I'm just excited to move on. Be ready for the next chapter my lovelies. It'll be amazing!<strong>


End file.
